Mate?
by Jei Xi
Summary: what happens when severus saves harry from the dursleys on the day harry starts to get his magical creature inheritance? is severus his true mate? BoyXboy, ss/hp Slashy goodness. dont like dont read. hint to readers this is aku-sensei's new account.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, these lovely characters in my story are just a loan.

Authors note- ok, so don't be harsh, this is my first creature fic, I really hope you enjoy it. Dedicated to Sam, because without her, I would never have had the balls to post this.

Chapter 1

"Pathetic piece of shit!"

The sharp pain hit again as boot connected with my ribs. I heard a crack. I pulled my knees up to my chest, forcing myself into a ball.

He'd stop soon. He always did. He kicked me again and spat on my face. I let the silent tears fall down my cheeks. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of screaming, no matter how much it hurt. He leaned down close to my ear, "I'm gonna kill you freak." He whispered softly. A shiver ran up my spine, and a warm feeling began to blossom in my chest. I was finally seventeen.

"Happy Birthday, freak!" then his fist made contact with my eye, his ring scratched my eyelid and I felt blood rushing down my face, intermingling with my tears. It would be over soon. That was the only thought that I clung to. My body was beginning to grow warmer and suddenly Severus popped into my head. I wanted to sob; I would never see him again_. 'Severus…' _I said softly in my head before darkness took me over.

"Albus he was _beaten_ you can't seriously be considering making him go back there!"

Severus whispered harshly. "I was _there_ I saw what they did to him! Albus, he was a bloody mess. You-"

I groaned quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Harry my boy! How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked me, completely ignoring the fuming Snape.

I opened my eyes and a mass of blur assaulted me.

"Here." Madame P. said, as she handed me my glasses.

When I slipped them on everything came into a sharp focus. Dumbledore was standing at my bedside, Madame P. at my other side, McGonagall next to Dumbledore and Snape was standing behind them. My eyes went into tunnel vision mode and he was all I saw. _'Severus…'_ his head jerked and his eyes widened in surprise but he didn't do or say anything, he just stared intently at me.

"Harry?"

I dragged my eyes off of him and turned to Dumbledore. "Yeah?" I asked stupidly.

"How are you feeling?"

I did a mental inventory. I flexed my hands and feet, rolled my shoulders, tightened my stomach, and felt my magic flowing strong, if not stronger.

"I feel fine sir." I answered honestly.

"Good. Now do you mind telling us what happened?" he asked.

I hesitated and my eyes instinctively went back to Snape. His face was in a blank mask, but somehow I knew he wanted me to tell him…everything. And the scary part was I _wanted _to tell him everything.

I sighed in resignation. "It was my Birthday gift." I stated rather bluntly, my eyes never leaving Severus' face.

"Uncle Vernon wanted it to be extra special. Usually it's not that bad…" I took a shuttered breath. Before continuing "it started when I was five, the physical beatings anyway. At first it was just a couple punches to the gut and stuff, but as I got older, the beatings got worse. Once when I was seven Dudley broke one of Aunt Petunia's china glasses and blamed it on me…I've never seen Uncle Vernon so angry. He…it…" I had to pause to regain my confidence. "He took the glass shards and cut me with them. My second year I accidentally burnt the bacon and he took my hand and made me hold it on the burner…"

I stopped when Madame P. grabbed my hands and inspected them. "But there are no scars." She whispered.

I nodded, "I know." I took another shuddered breath. "Can you hand me my wand?"

Severus took it out of his pocket and handed it to me. I whispered a spell under my breath and there were several gasps and I took the glamour spell off.

I was too ashamed and so I stared at my hands and fiddled with the sheet. Severus' hand came into view and he gently traced a scar that went up my stomach to my shoulder. "This…this is a whip lashing." He stated bluntly. If I would have looked up I would have seen the anger in his eyes, but I didn't. All I felt was his hand on me. A shiver went up my spine, from his touch. He withdrew his hand and I couldn't stop the whimper of protest that escaped my lips.

I kept my eyes down cast and stared at my hands. I watched in wonderment as the scars faded to smooth creamy skin again. I looked up in curiosity. Severus' wand was pointed at me. I smiled weakly. "Thanks."

He nodded, and I had a feeling he didn't want to cover them up, but did for the comfort of the others. The door burst open and Hermione and Ron came in with Fred, George, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Neville hot on their heels.

I groaned great.

"Harry! Oh thank Merlin you are all right what happened?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

Well crap.

"I'm fine-"

"Harry James Potter! You idiot! Why didn't you tell us what was going on?" Hermione yelled at me.

I paled. Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Ron were glaring at me.

"Yeah, Harry mate, we would have totally taken you in." Fred said.

I just stared. It was like I was being attacked by my best friends, and parents.

"Uh, I…-"

"Perhaps we can talk in the hall." Madame P. suggested, it wasn't really a request, it was an order. The group grumbled but followed her out.

I sighed in relief; I wasn't ready to confront them just yet.

"Harry where do you plan on living now that you are of age?" Dumbledore questioned me. I saw Severus turn toward me, like he wanted to hear my answer.

"I…I don't know sir." I answered honestly.

He nodded like this was the answer he'd been expecting.

"Perhaps you would like to stay at 12 Grimmauld Place?" Severus suggested.

Dumbledore looked ready to protest but I interrupted him before he got the chance.

"That would be perfect."

How is it that the more I am in this man's company the more I fall for him?

"I could check in on him for you Albus, if you are worried about him staying there. Perhaps I can even tutor him in Potions while he is there; Merlin knows he could use the help."

How is it that he can manage to say he wants to visit me, help me and insult me in the same sentence? I wondered. Then shrugged it off, it was Severus, there didn't have to be a reason.

That's when I noticed the small lift of his lips and the amusement in his black eyes. He was just messing with me. I chuckled, "well maybe it's not my brewing skills, but your teaching ability." I countered. Laughter lit his eyes and he sneered.

"Well Mr. Potter it may be the fact that you-"

"Boys, Boys, no need to bicker now." Dumbledore cut in. he didn't know that we were joking? I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

Severus brought his hand up and brushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear and I wished that it was _me _tucking that hair away. _'Damn it Harry stop it.'_ But I couldn't help that I desired this man with every fiber of my being. _'Severus I wish you wouldn't torture me so.'_ I thought to myself.

The man that starred in my every thought and dream was sitting not five feet from me and didn't have a clue what effect he had on me.

Typical male behavior…

Ok, so that was the first chapter. I am still unsure as to what creature to make Harry, so any advice is welcome. In addition, I want to make this an Mpreg…so I need help on a name and sex for the child. I think that's it for now, I hope you review and tell me your thoughts!

aKu-senSei


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-see first chapter

Author's Note-Ok, all of you who reviewed are awesome. I want to thank everyone who gave me ideas for a creature and or name/sex for the future child.

Chapter 2

'_Merlin this place is a pit...' _I thought as I sat my bag down in the kitchen. Everything had a thick lair of dust and the air was unused and dry. I held back a grimace when I saw the portrait of Mrs. Black. It had been covered with a sheet, but it still gave me the creeps. I looked one last time around the room and sighed. I had a lot of work to do on this place. I set my things down. _'oh well, might as well get started' _ I pulled my wand out and began to fix the place up. The kitchen was to be a cream color, with dark woods to accent it. I refurnished it and by the time I was done, it looked like a completely different kitchen. But that was a good thing. Next I went to the master bedroom were I would be sleeping and worked my magic in there too. I repainted the walls a soft cream color like the kitchen, but used dark green and silver to decorate the room. Changed the floor to dark hard wood, and gave myself a full size bed. The room was extremely comfortable looking and I felt myself growing drowsy. I yawned really big before slipping out of my clothes and crawling into my new bed. It was like a cloud. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep.

"_It's beautiful…"_

_I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Yes.". _

_I leaned back into his chest, letting his body head warm me. _

_We stood there and watched the sun set as the beautiful rays of pink, purple, and orange painted the sky. We watched until the sky had been enveloped in darkness. _

"_Severus?" I inquired. _

"_Hm?"_

_I spun around in his embrace so I could face him. "I love you."_

_He smiled "And I you."_

_I put my hand behind his neck and brought his lips to mine, placing a gentle kiss upon his lips. He moaned softly and began to deepen it. _

_I felt warmth spread throughout my body._

_Then all of a sudden Severus began to grow then he pushed me to the floor…_

"_I'm Gonna kill you Freak!" Uncle Vernon Yelled at me before he wrapped his beefy hands around my neck. I tried to find my wand but it was gone and I was once again helpless to his rage. I wanted to cry out, but I couldn't. He slammed my head against the floor repeatedly and I saw dark spots as my breath became raged and my oxygen supply ran low. _

_He released my neck, only to punch me in the gut. I couldn't help it, I screamed_

"NNNNOOOO!"

"POTTER! WAKE UP!"

My eyes shot open and tears streamed down my face. I scrambled away from the blurry figure in front of me. I didn't want to be hit again.

"Harry, calm down, here put your glasses on."

I saw something come toward me and I shrank away from it.

"Please…I promise to be good, just don't hit me..." I begged.

"Blasted Harry it's me Severus! Now calm down!"

I paused, and the blurry figure came toward me slowly.

"Here."

Everything came into focus as he slipped my glasses onto my face.

Severus Snape sat in front of me on my bed, and I did the only logical thing. I began to apologize.

"Sir, I'm so sorry I didn't mea-"

I was cut off as he roughly grabbed me and pulled me to him. His embrace was strong and warm and I couldn't help it. Tears began to stream down my face and I sobbed into his shoulder. He didn't say anything, all he did was pet my unruly hair and rub circles on back.

When I finally calmed down I began to feel embarrassed. I pressed my cheek to his collar bone and buried my nose in his neck. He smelt like Cinnamon and Sandalwood and…something that was uniquely Severus. He paused in his petting. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded; afraid my voice would crack if I used it. I didn't want to let go of this man, but I forced my body to sit up. "I'm sorry Sev-Professor; I don't know what came over me."

He grabbed my chin and lifted it. "What happened?" he questioned completely ignoring my earlier sentiments.

"Nothing, it was just a dream, Sir."

He looked skeptical, like he didn't believe me. I blushed when I remembered the beginning of my dream. Then I realized that Severus Snape was sitting in front of me.

"Sir how did you know I was having a nightmare?"

"Come on lets get you a cup of tea." Once again ignoring my question, I felt a trickle of irritation toward him.

"Why wont you answer my question?" I asked him finally, when a steaming cup of tea was placed in front of me.

"Because it's complicated to explain Potter, and frankly I'm not exactly sure."

"Try me."

He sighed in exasperation, or annoyance I'm not sure.

"I seem to get this…feeling…when ever you're in trouble. I got it the day I found you too. It is as if you are…summoning me…not like the Dark Lord used to, But in a similar way, less painful. I don't understand how or why you only call upon me, but you do."

I sat there, perfectly still. "So you're telling me that I…called you? As in made you come?"

He paused, "not exactly made me…but I felt compelled to come, yes."

"I take it this isn't exactly normal for a wizard or witch."

"No."

"Fantastic. I'm even a freak in the Wizarding World. That's just great." I mumbled to myself.

"Po-Harry, you're not a freak."

I looked up at him with a blank expression. "I'm not? So this whole summoning thing, it's normal? How about surviving the Killing Curse twice? How about speaking Parseltongue? Or always finding a way to make my own life hell, and breaking all the rules without even trying? So you're actually sitting here trying to tell me I'm not a freak?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, you're different and unique, but NOT a freak."

I laughed I couldn't help it. "Thanks Sir, for trying to cheer me up, but I'm pretty sure falling for you teacher makes anyone a freak."

I slapped a hand over my mouth the moment the words were out_. Fuck_. _ . .Fucking Fuck! _I shouted in my head.

He raised an eyebrow at this but didn't comment.

"So, Harry, why are you summoning me?"

"I'm Not!" I nearly shouted.

He chuckled "ok, then why is your unconsciousness calling me?"

I was about to reply but stopped. _'Why was my unconscious summoning him?'_

I didn't know. "I don't know why Sir, but I would like to find out."

He nodded, "As would I."

So, that's chapter 2, hope you are still happy with it so far. if there are any concerns and or ideas for future chapters PLEASE tell me, I love reading them. It makes me happy. ^^

Hope you review!

Hugs to all my readers,

aKu-senSei.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I will own Harry Potter when pigs grow wings and fly, until then, I will continue to borrow them and play with them…tee-hee…

Ok so I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to Deby Magid, don't worry, I'm not going to have Harry call himself 'Mommy', that is just weird, because he's a dude.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

We sat there, just staring at each other as we finished our tea.

"So," I began, trying to dispel the awkward silence that had settled over us "when do you have to go back to the castle?"

He regarded me skeptically. "Not immediately, you want me to leave?"

"No!" I all but shouted, "sorry, uh no, I would like you to stay." I managed to choke out.

He raised a brow, "Very well."

I sighed in relief. The awkward silence descended over us again. I stood and brought my cup to the sink, rinsing out the residue from the tea, before setting it on the counter.

"I like what you have done with the kitchen…" Severus started, "but the rest of the house could use a lot of work."

I nodded my agreement, "Yeah, I was planning on doing the main rooms and bedrooms, but I think I will wait a day or two to tackle the basement and attic."

I could see him nodding in my peripheral vision and got the slightest inkling that he approved of my choices.

"So…are you staying for lunch…and dinner?" I asked, trying not to let my over eagerness leak into my voice.

There was something about this man that had my heart racing. I _needed_ to be near him, and that thought frightened me.

"I suppose I could stay."

I grinned and felt a happy glow fill my breast.

When I turned to go back to the table I ran into Severus' hard chest. "Oh, sorry I…I didn't hear you get up." I rambled. 'Merlin he's close.' I thought. His scent was driving me wild and all I wanted to do was ravish him. I forced my body to move away from him but only managed to take one step before I was trapped between the counter and his beautiful body.

He leaned in toward me and I couldn't help but gasp. He set his cup down behind me with a definite 'clink', and then backed away; smirking. "Shall I help you decorate?" he asked innocently, as if he didn't know how strongly I had just reacted to him.

"S…sure" I cleared my throat, "we can start in the entrance; make our way through the house…"

He nodded at my rambling then turned around and made his way to the front of the house. I couldn't help but sigh as I took a moment to admire his backside. I shook my head to clear it 'no, stop it, he's your professor!' I berated myself.

When I finally got to the entrance hall I gasped in shock. The floor had gone from the disgusting mold-ish grey color to deep dark wood flooring, nearly the same color as the kitchen. The walls turned into a soft cream, like in the bathroom and kitchen. In the dark trim snakes slithered and hissed occasionally, moving gracefully. A dark coat rack adorned the corner, with a simple but elegant shelf sitting next to it.

"Do you approve?"

His voice sounded almost nervous.

"Yes pro-"I paused, "May I call you Severus, at least while you are here?"

He thought for a moment before answering, "I suppose I can allow that…Harry."

The way my name sounded coming from him was spine tingling. "Thank-you."

After that our day was much more relaxed and I found it quite enjoyable. We worked in a comfortable silence unless conversation striked us. We asked questions and exchanged opinions, and laughed at jokes. It was only at lunch did the mood get…weird.

I was in the middle of cooking us grilled sandwiches when he entered the kitchen.

"Harry, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Well Severus, This is what I like to call cooking." I answered cockily.

"You don't have to cook for me, I am fully capabl-"

I shook my head and thrust a plate in his hands. "Severus, just sit down and eat your damn food." I ordered him firmly.

He looked a bit perplexed, but sat and gingerly took a bite.

I raised an eyebrow at this; he acted as if it were poison.

"It's…good." He said slowly; surprised.

I chuckled at his behavior. "Well I've had about 17 years to hone my culinary skills."

He grimaced at the reminder of what I went through. I waved a hand at him, dismissing the argument before it even began. "It wasn't your fault so don't you even dare say sorry, you didn't even know."

"I was cruel to you in school, had I known-"he tried.

"Had you known you would have what? Pitied me? Treated me like everyone else does? Severus, you were the only person, except maybe Draco that didn't treat me like I was some savior, the 'Golden Boy'."

He paused to think about my words for a moment, and then sighed. "You know, you are far more like Lily then you could possibly fathom"

This surprised me. I had never been told that I was like my mother, except the eyes. and coming from this man, the man who always compared me to my father…

"Thank-you, no one has ever told me that before. I'm always compared to my father."

Severus grimaced, "Yes well except the hair, and jaw, you remind me of your mom."

I smiled, "Yeah, my father was a bit of an arse wasn't he?"

Severus laughed at this which filled me with warm satisfaction. "Yes, he was."

We fell back into silence as we finished off our sandwiches.

I was just starting to rinse my plate off when it was snatched away.

"You cooked, I will clean up." He then proceeded to push me away from the sink and began to roll up the sleeves to his black button down.

I couldn't help but stare at the revealed flesh. It was like marble. The muscles rippled under his skin and I shuddered. "Uh, I'm…I'll be right back." I told him before rushing into the bathroom and sinking down into the tub. The cold ceramic tiles pressed into my skin and I took comfort from it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid arse, stop it Harry!" I mumbled to myself in the quiet room. I sat there for a couple more minutes, calming myself before standing and going back down stairs. The house looked good as I glanced at it. We had gotten so much done, in so little time I was afraid he would leave after dinner.

As I entered the kitchen I noticed immediately Severus wasn't there, but the dishes were put away and the table wiped clean. "Severus?" I called.

"EEEKKK Harry!" someone screamed and I soon had a face full of bushy hair.

"Er, mione', I can't breathe." I choked out.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Harry, I'm just so glad your ok, are you coping well? How are you? Have you studied for Newts? Harry this is our final test how can you be so irresponsible?" She chided me pointing her finger in my face. I suddenly felt like it was uncle Vernon scolding me and backed away from her. "You had all this time and all you did was goof off, Harry there is only a month till school starts!" I zoned her out and heard Vernon's voice rising along with his fist. I cowered away and curled into a ball. "Please," I pleaded quietly, "I'm sorry…"

I could feel his fist strike home and whimpered.

"Harr-"

"Ms. Granger!" Severus snapped.

"Pro…professor."

I could feel him sneer at her, "articulate as ever Ms. Granger. Now, move!"

I could faintly hear her scurrying away, and I could feel someone crouch in front of me.

"Harry, he's gone, nothing's going to hurt you, Harry look at me." He coaxed gently.

I slowly raised my head, tears rolling down my cheeks. I saw a blurry mass of black and assessed it to be Severus. I lunged into him, needing his comfort. I buried my face in his shirt, and let his body heat soothe me.

"Sshh…calm down Harry." He whispered gently against my ear.

I inhaled his heavenly scent and my body began to unwind from its tense defensive pose and relax. I was safe in Severus' arms, of that I was completely certain.

His arms tightened around me and I felt my fear drain away, as I nuzzled his chest.

"It's alright Harry, he's not going to hurt you ever again…I wont let him." He whispered the last part so quietly I wasn't sure if it was meant for my ears.

I slowly raised my head and stared into his eyes. They were so dark, they were believed to be black, but seeing them this close I could see flecks of green and brown within them.

"What's wrong with him professor?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Nothing, Ms. Granger is wrong with him. Now Please, leave." Severus never raised his voice, but it rang with authority.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm Harry's best friend, he needs-"

"Said friend to leave." Severus cut in, "So I would recommend doing so now, do not argue with me Granger."

His voice promised future pain if she didn't listen, but she still hesitated.

"Hermione." I whispered softly, "I'm ok with Severus, I just…I need some time ok? Then I'll explain everything." I tried to reassure her. She nodded and said goodbye before stalking furiously from the room. I waited for the door to shut before releasing the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

"I'm sorry Severus…I just freaked out. You must think I'm pathetic."

Were I looking at his face I would have seen the flash of anger cross it.

"No Harry, you are brave to have lived what you lived through, stupid for keeping it to yourself, but brave none the less."

I felt tears well in my eyes again, and had to choke back a sob.

"Harry look at me." He commanded.

I didn't want him to see the tears so I focused my eyes on a button that adorned his shirt.

His hand came into my vision and he slowly lifted it until it rest under my chin, lifting gently until I was face to face with him.

"Harry, I know you feel ashamed, and pathetic and alone, but you are _not_ alone, and have nothing to be ashamed of."

I blinked and a solitary tear rolled down my face. Severus caught it on his thumb and wiped it away.

"Severus…" I let my voice trail off as I slowly leaned into him, giving him time to reject me, but to my surprise he didn't.

My lips brushed his in a whisper of a kiss, and then a tidal wave of passion hit me and I pressed them harder to his in a bruising, passionate kiss. He didn't respond immediately, but quickly began kissing back with vigor. I couldn't help but groan as I tasted him. Chocolate and mint.

Severus broke the kiss to my disappointment, but he swiftly latched onto my neck and trailed kisses down to the edge of my shirt. His hands trailed down to the hem of my shirt and then lower still until his fingers grazed my rock hard erection. I bucked against it desperately, needing more contact.

He pulled away suddenly, panting and giving me a strange look.

I felt an animalistic urge to claim him as mine but fought it back.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." I babbled trying to defuse the situation. He didn't respond, just stared at me.

I felt tears sting my eyes and I fought them back furiously. I cleared my throat, "I apologize Professor, it won't happen again." my voice was dry and professional.

I stood, not allowing myself to blush as my erection became very visible to him. I walked swiftly to the kitchen and began to search the cabinets for dinner. I refused to act like a coward and hide away in the tub.

Not much to say on this one, but I hope you are still enjoying it. I have finally picked a creature, so that will be revealed soon…hope you enjoyed it and review.

Hugs to the readers,

aKu-senSei


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- see previous chapter.

Authors note- hello my awesome readers. This chapter kind of reveals some hints on Harry's creature. It also goes in depth of how much Harry needs Severus, and how much Severus has come to care for Harry. This is just kind of a relationship-building chapter. I hope you like it, ENJOY.

Chapter 4

The next morning I awoke to a horrid headache. I reached my hand out over the nightstand to find my glasses and knocked something over. It fell to the floor with a loud 'Crack!' I groaned, 'fantastic' I thought to myself as I heaved into a sitting position and quickly looked over he side of the bed, trying to see what fell. I gasped when I saw the picture of mom and dad. I reached down carefully, as not to cut myself, and brought the photo into my lap. I stared into their smiling faces and felt my eyes water. 'No!' I scolded myself. I was done being weak. I cast a quick wandless _Repairo _before setting the picture back onto the nightstand.

I threw the covers back and climbed out of bed. I slid on some sweats and a thin t-shirt before heading down stairs, trying to mentally prepare myself to face Severus. As I entered the kitchen, my eyes fell on a folded sheet of paper. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was addressed to me. I opened it cautiously and began to read.

_Dear Harry, _

_ I had to go back to Hogwarts for a meeting; I will be gone for a few days. However, do not be fooled in thinking I have forgotten that I will be tutoring you in Potions. After all, I know it is your favorite subject. I shall return as soon as I am able. _

_ Severus._

My hand trembled as I let the short letter fall to the table. He's gone… 'Yes, but only for a few days!' I reminded myself urgently. I felt something in me screaming for him, but stomped it down, throwing it to the back of my mind. I could live with out the man at my disposal I told myself. However, I knew the truth. I did need him, or want for a better term. I wanted him to kiss me, and hold me. With him, I am safe. I sighed and sunk down into a chair. Not even realizing I was seeing clearly without my glasses, or that my once to long sweats now fit perfectly. I lowered my head to my naked arms. "This is going to be a very long few days…" I murmured.

xXx

For the next few days, I busied myself with cleaning the basement. My goal was to convert it into a potions lab for Severus, as an 'I'm sorry gift.' I spent most of my time in the dark room, cleaning it manually. I knew Severus would bring ingredients and Cauldrons, so I did not worry about those. I was however, worried he wouldn't like it. I told myself even if he hated it, it wouldn't matter, because I didn't care what he thought, but that was so far from the truth it scared me a little. I was so busy shoving a large table around that I didn't notice someone entering the room.

"What are you doing Potter?"

I froze as the deep voice I had come to love washed over me. I turned, leaning against the table I had just been struggling with. "Severus…" I whispered.

He gave me a half-hearted sneer before replying. "Yes, Potter, who else would it be?"

I blushed and looked down at my feet, suddenly finding them insanely fascinating.

"Uh, well…"

He chuckled and I brought my head up and peered at him through my bangs.

I felt a warmth blossom in my chest, accompanied by a fierce hunger. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck, burying my head in his chest, and inhaling his heavenly unique scent. His body tensed, then relaxed, and I felt his arms circle around me, returning the embrace.

"You are taller." He commented not letting go of his hold.

I nodded, "I think I went threw a growth spurt, I had to spell my pants longer so they fit."

"A growth spurt? Harry you have grown over 4 inches in four days."

I looked up at him, and saw the concern in his eyes.

"You're not wearing your glasses either." He added.

I sighed, after the first day he left I realized I had not been wearing them.

I nodded, "My glasses make things blur now." I explained. Severus frowned slightly but didn't comment, but I knew what he was thinking. "You think this has something to do with me being able to call for you, don't you?" I already knew the answer, so I was not surprised when he responded, "yes."

I pressed my nose against him and inhaled deeply, trying to calm my nerves.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled against his chest.

He put his hand beneath my chin, lifting my face so he could look into my eyes, "why are you sorry?" he asked.

I shrugged. "For everything. The past, the other night…"

Severus creased his brows, "The past was my mistake, as was the other night. You have nothing to apologize for."

I stayed silent a moment before responding. "Yes I do."

"And what is that?" he murmured.

I couldn't help myself. "this." I whispered as I leaned up and captured his lips in a gentle, but demanding kiss. Severus moaned and pulled my tighter against him as he deepened the kiss. I arched my back and ran a hand through his surprisingly soft hair, the other going to the back of his neck, as I flicked my tongue out and stroked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to me, and let me explore and devour him. I pulled away when the need for oxygen became too great. We were both breathing heavily. I let my fingers tease the hair at the nap of his neck, as I rested my forehead against his shoulder.

"This room," I began, "it's for you."

I knew he was surprised and I pictured him looking around, analyzing it.

"It's for when you brew potions. I figured you would be more comfortable in a dungeon, and this is the best I could do…"

Severus lifted my head and examined my eyes before kissing my briefly. "It's perfect." He murmured against my lips. I smiled, happy to be in his arms.

Over the next few weeks, we would be spending many hours in this room, brewing potions together, and sharing sweet and passionate kisses.

Ok, so this one is a little shorter than the first couple of chapters, but this seemed like a good place to stop. Its finals week for me, so any time I get to write I am happy with.

Reviews feed my muse, so please continue!

Hugs for my readers,

aKu-senSei


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-See previous chapters.

Authors note- Hello my amazing readers! Ok, so I to answer a question that I have gotten a lot; Harry's Magical Heritage will reveal itself in the next couple of chapters. I want to build up to it, and I want to seriously thank everyone for the reviews. They make writing this story so much better. Ok, enough talk, enjoy!

Chapter 5

_I stared into two beautiful green eyes, smiling. "Are you hungry Julian?" _

_The small child smiled and nodded, "Yes! Food!"_

_I chuckled at his enthusiasm, "What kind of food?" _

_The little boy thought for a moment before shouting, "Cake!"_

_The scene dissolved and I was standing in a corner of a dark room chained to the wall. Severus was kneeling in front of who I realized was Voldemort. I felt dread fill me, "no…No" I whispered softly. _

"_Crucio." _

"_No!" I screamed, trying to run to him, but I couldn't move. "Severus!" I shouted._

_However, he couldn't hear me. I watched with tear-filled eyes as his body contorted in pain. Voldemort lifted the curse and his hollow eyes met mine. He smirked, "Avada Kedavra!"_

_I pulled against the chains, "SEVERUS!"_

I shot up in bed, shaking, tears pouring down my cheeks. The door opened and banged against the wall. Severus ran toward me and pulled me into his arms. "Sshh, it's alright, it was just a dream Harry."

I shook my head and let a sob escape me. "He…He tortured you." I murmured against his chest.

Severus pulled my head back and searched my face before speaking. "What happened Harry?"

I closed my eyes and took a shuddering breath. "Voldemort, he…he tortured you in front of me. He…" my voice broke, and I looked into Severus' dark eyes. I felt a warm and safe feeling fill me. My confidence returned and I finally spoke again. "He killed you."

Severus sighed, his eyes filling with past pain. "The Dark Lord is dead Harry. Voldemort is gone." He whispered, as if to assure himself as well as me.

"I'm sorry for waking you again. I seem to be making a habit of it." I said, trying to return the warmth to his eyes. He smiled softly, and leaned in kissing my scar.

"Try and go back to sleep Harry. We have an early morning tomorrow." He stood, and walked quietly from the room, but left the door open.

I lay there, staring at the ceiling. Of all the kisses we have shared, that simple kiss…it was by far the most intimate. My head still tingled, from wear his lips had been. I reached a hand up and brushed it, smiling. No one had ever kissed my head before, let alone my scar.

I soon fell back to sleep, with a smile gracing my features.

I awoke to a delicious aroma wafting around me. I grumbled and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I sighed, threw the covers off, and walked out of the room. I paused before heading down the stairs, and then ran to the bathroom. I stared at my reflection and gasped in horror. I looked a mess. I grabbed my toothbrush and scrubbed my teeth, before grabbing a comb to try to tame my wild hair. I washed my face and put deodorant on before heading back to the stairs. I couldn't stop my mouth from watering as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I inhaled deeply and sighed. "That smells wonderful." I murmured to myself.

"Thank you Harry, did you sleep alright?" Severus whispered, coming up from behind me. I jumped in surprise, and he chuckled in my ear. I turned swiftly and blushed. "Y-yes, I slept much better thank you." I stuttered. Merlin, this man drove my hormones crazy.

He nodded his head, "good. Why don't you eat before your food gets cold?"

I jumped again, 'bloody hell' I thought to myself. 'Is it getting hot in here?'

I sat at the table and grinned when I saw my favorite breakfast foods ever, pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and fresh fruit, with a glass of pumpkin juice.

Severus laughed as he watched me eat.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You practically inhaled your food. I think Kreature should use you as a vacuum cleaner."

I glared at him, "ha, ha." I said as I stood and rinsed my plate in the sink.

I smiled though when I saw in my peripheral vision, that Severus was grinning. "So, what are we doing today, you said we were having an early morning."

"Well, it's not exactly early now…" he started and I threw a dishtowel at him. He laughed before continuing, "But we are going to the Apothecary to retrieve some ingredients I ordered, then we can begin your lessons."

I groaned dramatically at the notion of working on Potions all day, but I truthfully didn't mind. Not only would I be spending more time with Severus, I would get to be in that room. I wasn't sure why, but I felt at peace down there. The smell of Earth, and stone comforted me, made me feel at home.

I left Severus, ran to my room, and threw some muggle clothes on. It was summer, and I did not intend to wear robes if I didn't have to.

Severus raised a brow at my clothing but didn't comment. I, unlike him was dressed in faded blue jeans and a green t-shirt. Although he lacked the heavy teachers' robes, he was still wearing black slacks, and a black button up shirt with black dress shoes.

Severus grabbed my hand and apperated us to Diagon Alley.

As we walked to the Apothecary I asked, "Doesn't it get hot wearing all black in the summer?" I mean, I had to know how the man wasn't dying.

"I use a cooling charm Potter." He stated in a 'Teacher voice'.

"oh." Well damn, now I feel like an idiot. Severus led us to a small shop and held the door for me to enter. I looked around and raised a brow. It was, wait for it…dark…and gloomy. I chuckled and followed Severus to the counter.

"Ah! Severus, good to see you, ol' man, and who's this?" the store clerk asked. I was shocked by his amount of friendly-ness.

"I am far younger than you Cassius, and this is Harry."

I noticed that he left off my last name, and sent him a silent 'thank-you'.

The man peered at me, and then grinned. "Ah! I haven't seen those eyes in many years. You must be Lily's boy."

I was speechless. This man knew my mother. He stared at me, as if waiting for me to speak, but I couldn't speak.

"Yes, he is, now stop staring at him, he gets that enough from everyone else, he doesn't need it from you." Severus snapped. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. As soon as the man left to retrieve the ingredients, I closed my eyes and felt Severus' arm encircle around me, pulling me into his side. "I'm sorry for that. I didn't think he would remember." He whispered softly in my hair.

I pulled back to look into his eyes and say the worry in them. "I'm alright, just stunned. People never say much about her, they always compare me to my dad. It…it was nice."

Severus smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "Your mother and I came here often. She was very skilled in Potions; they calmed her, being in a dungeon, brewing all day. She loved that sort of thing."

"Like you."

He smiled, "yes. Like me."

"Here we are!" I turned and saw the old man hobble toward us, with a box.

"That be all for you?"

I tuned them out and looked around the shop with renewed interest. It no longer seemed as gloomy, but more comfortable.

"Sir?"

I turned back the shopkeeper. "Yes?"

"I hope to see you again…hope your more your ma then that boy she married. Horrid at Potions he was."

I smiled softly, "thank-you, and I will."

As we left the shop, I realized Severus had never let go of my hand. I looked at my shoes, letting my hair fall into my face to hide the massive grin that spread across my face.

OK! That is chapter 5. It didn't go exactly as I thought it would, but I still like it. I hope you do too. So, review and tell me what you think. I hope most of you caught that the name of the shopkeeper came from 'The Tragedy of Julius Caesar' by William Shakespeare. Cassius was one of the conspirators. He will be popping up again throughout the story.

Hugs for my readers,

aKu-senSei.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

AN- hey, sorry its been a while since I've updated, my computer was flipping out.

Um, this chapter is kinda short, but I like it. it's a slash chapter, I thought it was due time for one. And pesky friends demanded it…Hope you like it!

Enjoy!

Chapter 6

I stared at the muggle spiral in front of me for several moments, trying to figure out how to phrase what went wrong with the Veritaserum potion that I was working on. The color was a shimmery silver color instead of clear as it was suppose to be. I tapped my pencil against the tabletop in frustration. Since the first visit at the Apothecary, Severus had been tutoring me in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Occlumency, and even Some Dark Arts along with the Defensive spells. I had muggle spirals for each subject and wrote about everything I learned, the hows, whys, and what ifs, and the multiple uses for each. I also had a notebook for any changes in my power, body, and mental state. Severus had concluded that I was growing into my magical inheritance, but we had yet to figure out what I was. Severus blames it on the lack of information of my parents and relatives.

I blew a stray strand of hair out of my eyes as I thought about everything that had changed in my life. Severus, being the main factor in that thought process. I smiled as I thought of him and how far we had come together. He was strict about my learning, but the sweet kisses at night, and the lack of malice in his voice when he spoke made up for that.

A hand landed on my pencil and I jumped, as I was shaken from my thoughts.

"You stirred to many times counter-clockwise after adding the crushed salamander scales." Severus' deep voice murmured from behind me. I frowned, and stared at my notes, trying to pretend that my mind hadn't been wandering.

"You would know that if you bothered to read your notes. Its clearly written here." He continued, pointing to a line in the third paragraph.

"Eh, sorry Severus, I must have overlooked it." I said as I mentally cursed myself for getting distracted.

He grabbed my shoulders and spun my around, so I was facing him. I gasped in surprise, and blushed as he studied my eyes. I quickly realized this was another lesson, and pushed my wall up, not letting him enter my mind.

Severus' features were hard, but I knew he was satisfied with his test when he leaned in and kissed my brow. "Your thoughts were obviously not on potions, so what were they on?" he asked me gently. I bit my lip, before answering him. I had come a long way since the beginning of the summer, and no longer had nightmares, and I trusted him completely now. However, the topic of our relationship continuing into the future was a strained one. Nevertheless, I knew I could not lie to him. I drew in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

"I was thinking about you. us." I began slowly. I knew my time with him was limited. We would both go back to Hogwarts in a week; And Severus would become my 'Professor' once again.

Severus tightened his arms around me, and sighed. "Harry-

I closed my eyes tight, "What are we going to do? Severus I can't…I need you." I pleaded.

He was quiet for a long while, and I fought the tears of rejection furiously.

"Harry-"

a furious tapping from the floors above cut him off, and I stood and jogged upstairs to see what it was. I could hear Severus following me, and I stopped when I saw Hedwig at the window. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and opened the window and took the letter from her. "Hey girl." I said as I pet her head. I tossed the letters on the table and went to get Hedwig at treat.

When I returned I saw the letters open, and in Severus' hands. I ignored it as I fed my owl the treats and cooed to her.

"You shall have to make a trip to see Cassius when you are in Diagon Alley, he would like to hear you have gotten into my advanced Newt class." Severus said nonchalantly.

I turned and gaped at him. He had a sneer gracing his features, but his eyes shone with pride. I stood, and frowned. "Am I good enough for your advanced class?" I asked hesitantly, staring at my socked feet.

"Harry." Severus' voice had lost its teasing tone and became affectionate, "I would not have selected you for the class if I did not believe you could do it."

I glanced up at him in shock, and then grinned when I realized what his statement just meant.

"you…you want…" I couldn't bring myself to utter the words.

Severus grabbed me and pulled my to him, capturing my lips in a gentle kiss. "I want you Mr. Potter." He murmured huskily.

I shuddered as his breath teased the shell of my ear. "Severus…" I pleaded.

He complied, and brought his lips back to mine, in a searing kiss. I couldn't help but moan as his tongue slid into my mouth and began to map out every inch of me.

I pulled away when the need for oxygen became too great, but my lips went to his neck, biting and sucking gently on the flesh above his artery.

Severus gave a hearty groan and his hands began to explore my chest, coming to rest on my hips. He jerked me forward and my groin crashed with his. I released his neck as I moaned loudly. My breathing was rugged and my heart was racing. Merlin! I didn't want this to stop…we had always stopped before…but when Severus growled and jerked my hips toward his again, I knew this time was different. Hot lips crashed onto mine, and I was given a soul-possessing kiss. I hitched my leg up slightly on his hip to get better access to his erection as I thrust into him again. Severus' hands traveled under my shirt feverantly, needing to be closer. I ripped at the buttons on his shirt and some went flying in odd directions, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the vast plane of flesh exposed to me. I greedily took in every detail of him. I raised my hand and traced a jagged scar across his chest. He shuddered at my light touch. I leaned in and captured his left nipple between my teeth, and teased the bud, until it was hard. A hand tweaking, and playing with the other. Severus' head was thrown back against the wall, and he moaned loudly.

I paused in my ministrations and got a growl of protest from the Potions Master.

"Don't you think…we should, uh, take this to a bed?" I asked breathlessly.

Snape's head came forward and his gaze bored into mine. I thought for a moment that I had said the wrong thing. Then he nodded curtly, and I smiled as I led him to the closest bed in the house. Mine.

**Warning! Slash!**

I pulled Severus down onto the bed with me, and connected our lips. Moaning as I felt his weight press down on me. Severus broke the kiss and stared at me. He sat atop me, straddling my waist, as he stared. His hands slid down my shirt and he hooked his thumbs under the fabric and pulled it up. I sat up to make the job easier, and he slid it over my head, tossing it behind him somewhere. His eyes, feasted on my exposed skin, but then he frowned.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"I want to see you…can I…" he let the question die on his lips, but I knew what he meant.

I nodded, and closed my eyes. I felt his magic shimmer over me and the glamour spells disappear and gasped when I felt his tongue tracing the scars. I moaned his name, and opened my eyes when he pulled away.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

I blushed and glanced down at my scared body. I didn't think so, but this man made me feel like I could be.

He leaned in, and gave me a small kiss, before exploring his way down my jaw, pulling my ear into his mouth and sucking on it.

I gasped in unexpected pleasure and bucked my hips upward into him.

"Merlin, Severus…I need you." I begged.

He didn't stop his assault on my neck, as he made his way to my chest, kissing every inch on my torso.

He whispered a spell, suddenly our clothes were gone, and our erections rubbed together in the most pleasurable of ways. I cried out when my cock was engulfed in the heat of Severus' mouth. And I felt a pressure from behind as one of his long fingers slipped inside of me.

I hissed in pain and pleasure. "Mhm…Severus…"

He sucked on the head of my dick as he slipped yet another finger inside. I scrunched my face up in pain as the two fingers began to scissor me.

I arched off the bed and moaned loudly as he hit something inside of me that made me see stars. Severus then proceeded to hit it repeatedly. I didn't even notice when he added a third finger, as he sucked me off.

I was just about to cum, when he pulled both his mouth and fingers away, making me whimper at the loss. Severus whispered another spell, and ten the head of his cock was at my entrance, and began to push inside.

I cried out in pain, and clenched my eyes shut, as tears rolled down my cheeks.

Severus kissed me passionately, and when he was in all the way, he didn't move, giving me time to adjust.

When I was ready I moved my hips a little and trust against him. He took the hint and began to pull out of me, before thrusting quickly back in. he groaned and set a slow pace.

After a couple minutes, he hit my prostate and I arched off the bed and hissed in parseltongue. Severus seemed to loose all control when he heard the snake language, because he began to pound into me at a fast pace, hitting that bundle of nerves inside of me over and over. I continued to hiss in Parseltongue, and when the ball of fire in my gut finally exploded, I arched of the bed screaming His name out in a series of hisses as thick ribbons of semen coated our stomachs.

Severus came only seconds after me, as he gave a couple more thrusts before collapsing onto the bed panting.

A wave of exhaustion hit me and I cuddled next to him, and quickly fell asleep in the arms of the Potions Master.

so that's ch. 6, I hope everyone liked it. like I said earlier its kind of just a smut chapter, but I think it was due time for one. Review! I love your thoughts!

Cookies for my readers!

aKu-senSei


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

Authors Note! Ok, im sorry its been ages since I last updated, and its also a short one, but I hope you enjoy it non the less.

Chapter 7

I groaned as the light from the window finally pulled me from my restful slumber. I cracked an eye open and saw Severus' black hair and pale skin and grinned as the memories washed over me. I cast a wandless 'tempus' and found that it was well after nine in the morning. I smirked as I leaned in and kissed Severus on the lips. He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'insufferable Gryffindor' before kissing me back lazily. "Morning" I greet cheekily as I pull away. Severus groaned then opened his eyes. "Mor-

He stopped mid-word and stared at me. His eyes growing wide.

"What?" I asked him a little nervously. Severus didn't 'do' speechless.

"Merlin…Harry?" he asked me hesitantly. I let my brows knit together. "Yes? Who else would I be?"

Severus didn't answer, just kept gawking. I started to get impatient and tore the covers away, and walked to the bathroom, not caring that I was completely naked. I heard Severus gasp, but ignored him; in favor of turning on the bathroom light so I could see my reflection. What I saw made me freeze.

My once unruly hair was now tame and falling in gentle waves, and my scar had completely disappeared. My skin was a soft bronze, and my body was more muscled than it had been the day before. It was lithe and radiated power. No, what really made me freeze were my eyes. They were still green, but were much more vivid, and there was a silver ring around them, making them look almost…unreal. I blinked, but when I opened my eyes I still looked…well…hot.

"wow." Was the only intelligent thing I could say.

I heard Severus shift and get up. His body soon occupied the door way and he continued to stare.

When I turned to him, I couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped me. I wasn't the only one that had changed.

"Sev…"

He gulped and quirked a brow.

His hair was slightly longer, and was no longer oily from potion fumes. It was sleek and soft looking, making him look even more handsome. His scars had disappeared, and his dark mark…it looked…faded.

I let my eyes travel back up his body until I reached his eyes. I could clearly see the hunger in them. I took two bounding steps toward him and kissed him hard.

He moaned and kissed me back with vigor. When the need for oxygen became too great I pulled away and put our foreheads together.

"You have gotten taller."

I couldn't stop the burst of laughter that struck me. i leaned back and captured his lips in a chaste kiss. "Yes, I have."

I was nervous as we entered Diagon Ally. I didn't want people to stare, well more than they usually did. I practically dragged Severus into the Apothecary so the eyes burning into the back of my skull would go away.

"Ah, Severus! And Harry! I knew I would be seeing you again."

I smiled warmly at the old shopkeeper. "Hullo Cassius."

Severus nodded his head in greeting before pulling the man aside to talk.

I wandered around the shop, almost surprised when I recognized many of the ingredients I saw, and even more so that I remembered what they were for and what they did.

I turned as I saw Severus coming back toward me, a small smile on his face. "Cassius is gathering everything you will need."

I smiled. "I still can't believe that I'm actually going to be in your advanced Newt class."

His only was response was to kiss my temple gently.

I was curious to know what they had talked about but held my tongue, respecting their privacy. "So…where else do we have to go? I really don't want people gawking at me," I smirked, "or you. I'm finding that I am the jealous type. I swear if that woman doesn't stop following you, I'm going to-"

I was cut off by Severus' lips descending on mine.

"hush. That's enough of that. No one is staring at me. they are staring at 'you'".

I shook my head stubbornly.

Severus ran his hand across my bottom lip, and smirked, "who wouldn't want to follow you-"

His words were cut off as the door jingled open and two familiar heads of red hair entered my vision. Severus took a giant step back and put his 'I'm a mean potions master rawr' face back up.

The twins stopped dead in their tracks. "Blimey Harry! You look-"

"Hot!" Fred finished for George.

I blushed, trying to ignore comment, "ugh, thanks…" then I remembered where we were, and asked what they were doing in an Apothecary.

"Well, we use these for our shop. This is the best place to buy stuff, but why-"

"Are you here Harry?" George finished.

I stared at them for a moment. "ugh, to buy potions ingredients." I stated lamely.

"Potions? Ron said you weren't going to be in Potions, that you got a troll on the Owls."

What? I glanced at Severus hesitantly, and the twins jumped. "Blimey, I didn't see you there Professor."

He sneered at them. "obviously."

They turned back to me to hear my answer, but it was Severus, who answered.

"Obviously, he would not be here, gathering ingredients for my advanced Newt class if he had done any less than perfect on his Owl." He drawled menacingly.

The twins eyes widened and came back to me. "Wow! Harry that's great! Hermione is going to be so jealous-"

"Cant wait to see the look on her face." Fred finished.

I smiled.

"So Harry, why didn't you tell us you were part Veela?"

I gaped at them. "uh, because I'm not?"

George crinkled his brow. "Then what are you?"

I looked at there expectant faces.

"I'm a…"

Ok that's chapter 7. see I left it dangling because im not getting enough reviews..and I kind of need those…they fuel the story. So tell me what you guys think, and or want the story to contain. I do remember mentioning that this was an Mpreg. I need ideas for that…

Love you all,

aKu-senSei


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Authors Note- So this is the chapter you have all been waiting for. (dramatic music)

I promise all the details of what he is will come with the next handful of chapters, I didn't want to mush all of them into this chapter, so all the juicy descriptions on what he can do and all that will be next. Hope you enjoy this.

Chapter 8

"_So Harry, why didn't you tell us you were part Veela?"_

_I gaped at them. "uh, because I'm not?"_

_George crinkled his brow. "Then what are you?"_

_I looked at there expectant faces. _

"I'm a…well…I don't really know what I am…" I said sheepishly. I ran a hand through my hair nervously. "I just sort of woke up like this."

"Well he's an Elemental like his Ma was that much is obvious." Cassius said as he came out from behind the counter carrying a large box. "Ere' you are Mr. Potter, just what you asked for."

I stared at him dumbly, "What…what do you mean like my Mom was?"

Cassius gave me an odd look. "Didn't no one ever tell you your Ma was an Earthen Elemental? How do you think she was as good at Potions as she was?"

Cassius walked back behind the counter shaking his head.

I glanced at Severus, whose face was hidden behind a steely mask, but I could tell he was as stunned by the news as I was.

"Come along Mr. Potter, we have much more to get done today." Severus' cold voice rang out gently through the store.

I nodded mutely. "Bye Fred, George. It was good seeing you again."

I quickly walked out of the suddenly suffocating Apothecary, so I missed the worried glances of my friends. I could feel Severus following me, but I couldn't look back. I just needed to calm down. I walked passed the staring pedestrians that milled through the streets. I was almost at a run as I made my way to the shrieking shack.

I felt my body calming as I left the town and entered the deserted trees that surrounded the shack. I fell clumsily to the ground and leaned against an ancient Yew tree, trying to catch my breath. I could feel Severus behind me, but didn't open my eyes. silent tears streaming down my cheeks. I could feel his body next to mine, and he wrapped his arms around me.

I fought against the lump in my throat, and let my body fall against his. Needing the comfort only he could give.

"Why?" I asked in despair. "Why does this only happen to me? and why didn't Dumbledore ever tell me?"

Severus didn't answer, instead only tightening his arms around me.

I shuddered as I felt his breath against my ear.

"Severus…I'm sorry…"

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

I took a deep breath of his unique sent. "I ran away again."

Severus chuckled, and the vibrations from it traveled through my body. "Silly boy, if I thought you were a burden to me, I never would have followed you."

I nodded. "Sev?" I asked hesitantly.

"hmm?"

"What am I going to do?"

Severus grabbed my chin and lifted it, so that he could stare into my eyes. he lay a gentle kiss on my lips before answering.

"We, Mr. Potter, will figure it out. I will research everything I can find on Elementals, and…so will you. We have a week before we leave for Hogwarts, we can work something out."

I nodded again, relieved beyond belief that Severus wasn't abandoning me. I sighed before sitting up. "Come on, as much as I want to sit here with you we need to finish shopping. I don't want to have to come back here again."

Severus nodded, and stood. He took my hand, helping me stand, before walking back the way we had come, never letting go of me.

I felt the calmness of the trees leave me as we got closer to the town.

When we hit the outskirts of it Severus let go of my hand, instead grabbing my elbow, leading me to the next shop. At the loss of contact I felt the panicy feeling return, but pushed it away. I was with Severus, I would be okay.

By the time we returned to 12 Grimmauld Place, my nerves were fried and my eye was twitching. I dropped all of the things we had bought on the kitchen table and all but ran to the basement.

I sighed in relief as I let the earthy smell fill me, and the dim lighting soothe my eyes. When I was calm again I opened my eyes and walked over to the supply cabinet. Taking out the desired ingredients I began to brew the Draught of Peace, used to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. I began to hum as I worked so I didn't hear Severus come in. I only looked up when I felt his gaze on me. I smiled when I saw the amused look in his eyes before returning to my Potion. I stirred counterclockwise three times before stirring once clockwise. The Potion was simmering merrily and I took the time to pull out my spiral and write down my observations and procedures.

I could feel Severus lean over my shoulder to peer into the cauldron. He 'hmmed' appreciatively at what he saw. While I was writing, he put in the last ingredient for me and watched the color change from the dark purple it had been, to a soft lavender hue.

"Well done Mr. Potter. Since I can't give you house points yet, what would you like your prize to be?" he asked me seductively.

I pretended to think about it before capturing his lips in a lazy, but passionate kiss.

After pulling away I smiled. "I guess that'll have to do for now…" I let my voice trail off and Severus growled, picking me up and carrying my to our bedchamber, before making slow and blissfully sweet love to me.

ok so that was it. you now know what Harry is. Warning- I pretty much made it up. What Harry is solely my creation. So don't try to google it. you wont get the correct definition.

Please review! I swear your reviews keep this story alive.

Cookies for my readers,

aKu-senSei.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-see chapter 1

Authors Note- ok, I hope you like this chapter, its short and sweet, and please forgive the ooc-ness of some of the characters. It was necessary.

Enjoy.

Chapter 9

The days that led up to our departure were filled with studying and lazy lovemaking. I was so nervous. I was so used to having Severus all to myself and for retreating to the basement if I needed to feel the Earth surrounding me, I didn't quite know what to do.

Sunday came, and all too soon we were packed and heading to Kings Cross Station. We had both agreed that I should ride the train to Hogwarts, and that would give Severus time to talk to Dumbles about my situation. Severus also said that I should take the time to explain things to my friends about all the changes that are going to take place.

I knew Severus was right, but damn it , I didn't want to have that conversation just yet.

I sighed as the train came into view and I turned and gave him a quick, but thorough kiss on the lips. "Are you sure I have to ride the train?" I asked sullenly. I really wasn't looking forward to having kids stare at me…more so than usual.

Severus smirked. "Yes. What, tired of your most persistent admirers?" he teased.

I growled turned, stalking toward the train, and to the gigantic group of red heads. I raised my hand and flipped him the bird, not looking back to see the grin that adorned his face.

"Harry! Hey mate!" Ron yelled when he saw me. I turned on a fake smile and waved back, silently cursing Severus. I wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"Blimey Mate what happened to you? you look weird." He commented, finally getting a good look at me.

I could feel my blood beginning to simmer, as if it were over a hot cauldron.

"Thanks Ron." I bit out.

"I think you look handsome." Ginny said with a flirtatious smile.

I internally rolled my eyes. "thanks Gin." She stepped a little closer to me, and I could feel his eyes in the back of my head, and knew that he was still watching. Making sure I was okay.

I tried to step away without being to noticeable, and scratched the back of my head in agitation when she followed.

I could practically hear Severus' laughter and growled softly. "uh, have you seen Hermione? I need to talk to her." I said to Ron, while trying to weasel away from Ginny.

"Yeah, she's on the train already, in the Prefects Cabin. She's Head Girl this year."

I sighed a relieved sigh, and used this as an excuse to leave. "Well, I'm gonna go talk to her. Bye Ron…Ginny."

I practically ran away from the clingy red head, to find the prefects cabin.

It was at the front of the train, in the first compartment.

I knocked on the glass window, and waited for it to open. It did, and I found myself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Uh, hey…is Hermione in here? I kind of need to speak to her." I rambled.

Draco didn't respond. He just stared at me, as if mystified. I could see him raise his hand up, as if to touch me, then let it fall. He shook his head as if to clear it, then nodded dumbly. "yes." He opened the compartment door fully, and I could see Hermione on the far bench, a book in her lap. I smiled a thanks and slid inside. He followed me back in an sat down on the opposite bench.

"Hey Mione." I greeted.

Her head rose and she froze. I rolled my eyes. "look can you just ignore this" I said gesturing to my body, "and focus on something else? Please? Merlin, its still me." I snapped.

Her eyes came to mine, and then glanced at Draco behind me.

"Oh, seriously Mione, can we grow up? It's just Draco, its not like the entire school wont know eventually." I bit out.

I turned to the stunned Draco Malfoy and pointed to the seat next to him, across from Hermione. "Draco, can I sit here?"

He nodded mutely.

"Thanks."

I sat down and sighed. "Before you ask a million questions, I want to you just listen." I waited for her to nod before continuing. "As you know I was saved from the Dursleys by Severus, and was staying at 12 Grimmauld Place this summer. What you didn't know is that on my birthday I received my magical inheritance, and Severus has been helping me with it." I paused giving them both time to process this, and as expected Hermione ignored my wishes and fired off a question. "But Harry, why didn't you tell me and Ron? We're your best friends, surly we are better to help you heal then _Snape_." She said his name with disgust, and my simmering blood came to a boil.

I clenched my jaw, trying to hold back the horrid comment that almost came spewing forth.

I took a steadying breath. "As we have observed over the past years, that is proven to be false. You not only didn't even suspect abuse, you both," I turned to Draco for this statement, "assumed I lived on a pedestal. No, Severus, has been most helpful, where you would have gotten in the way." I couldn't keep my anger away, and felt myself getting twitchy. I really wished Severus was here…

"Granger, what part of shut it didn't you understand? I…I want to hear this."

Draco stated. I turned to him, and gave a grateful smile before continuing.

"Like I was saying. Severus helped me find out what I was, and everything that went with it. well he found it, and I just sort of listened… but, the point is…" I took a deep breath. "I will be moving out of Gryffindor tower, and down into the Dungeons."

I waited for the onslaught of questions, but they didn't come. I peeked at Hermione and her face was one of shock. Her mouth hung open slightly, and then suddenly she came to life. "WHAT? Harry Potter you must be joking? How can you-" I turned and saw Draco sigh with relief and put his wand away.

"Sorry about that, I mean I know she's tour friend, but she was driving me crazy."

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I was dreading this conversation. Knew she would flip out. Hey," I said sticking my hand out, "can we just call a truce and be friends? Sev said I should give you a chance, and right now that seems like a fantastic idea."

Draco looked weary, but then smiled and took my hand, shaking it firmly. I could feel his magic flow over me and smiled, letting mine intertwine with his in a sign of friendship.

"So…you are going to be living in the dungeons?" he asked hesitantly.

I laughed and nodded. "yeah. Sev is talking to Dumbles about the changes. I kind of need to, or I might uh, well lets just say it could be bad."

"I know you don't trust me, but what…I mean…"

I held up my hand, "Draco, first of all, Severus told me to tell you everything, so I can have someone there to uh, help, and I do trust you. Believe it or not." I said with a smirk.

He shot me an unbelieving look, but smiled anyway. "So, its Severus now?"

I blushed and grinned. "Most defiantly."

We continued the train ride to Hogwarts in comfortable chatter, while Hermione sat screaming at us through a silencing Charm.

ok, that's chapter 9. it's a little short, but that seemed like a good place to stop. Plus its late, and I'm tired. I know there was a lot of ooc on Draco's part, but he is going to be a constant from now on, so get used to it. yes, there will be lots of Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Dumbles bashing. Get over it. I hope you liked the chapter! There finally almost at Hogwarts! Woot!

Ok, Review Bitte!

Cookies for my readers,

aKu-senSei


	10. Chapter 10

OMFG this is chapter 10!

I want to say thanks to everyone who has helped with this. Thanks to Sam for making me post it, Thanks to my readers and a special thanks to my lovely Girlfriend Carlie. She has been really supportive of this story. "thanks babe!"

And to my reviewers-**Silver Green Flames, ashie-slytherin-greenflames, ORKCHILD, CaptEdward, loves-unwanted-queen, Cethmisdtmyk, Tlcatlady, ha, loverly, winter delight, Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin, hulagal13,silverfox588, the idiot with no name, Wolfgirl75, pokemon-hogwarts4eva,redchicken888, Cori, they're so hot, gah, Flying Crissy, AidanVanHelsing, Candi Cullen, mandisash, othgirl2010 and Angel of Light3.**

Ok, so this chapter is a little different. Due to a request I have made part of it in Severus' Pov. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 10

Severus POV

I watched him walk away and felt a grin spread across my face as he flipped me off. 'I hope that is a promise' I thought with a small amount of amusement. I watched him greet The Weasel and Weaselette and tried to ignore the slight pang of anger as she followed him around, trying desperately for him to pay attention to her. I couldn't help but chuckle though when I caught a glimpse of his annoyed features as he spoke to the two.

I sighed and apperated to the boundaries of Hogwarts when Harry suddenly turned and left for the train, most likely to find Granger. I scowled as I walked to the school already (though I would never admit it aloud) began to miss Harry's presence. My mood was darkening quickly and I knew that the meeting with Albus would only make it worse.

I groaned as I got the Gargoyle that guarded the office.

"Twizzlers" I snapped and the statue sprang to the side, granting me passage. I couldn't fathom Albus' fascination with Muggle candy, but shrugged it off when I entered the office.

"Ah! Severus my boy, come in, come in, Lemon Drop? Tea?" Albus greeted merrily.

I declined both before sitting in front of him.

"So, what can I do for you my boy?" he asked me, with that fucking twinkle shinning brightly.

I grimaced at his inane title.

"I need to discuss Mr. Potter." I said bluntly, wanting this conversation to be over already.

He nodded solemnly. "Yes, he has been through a lot of trauma-"

"Yes he has," I interrupted. "But that is not what I have come to talk about. The day i…extracted him from the Dursleys, Harry received his Magical Inheritance."

Albus nodded, "yes I am aware of the fact."

Of course he was.

"Then you should know that Harry will need to be transferred to the dungeons with his own rooms, or if he so chooses, to be with his mate."

Albus' fuzzy brows crinkled. "Harry's Inheritance is dormant. He wont have a mate."

I wanted to laugh. "Actually his Inheritance is quite active. As you will see when he returns to Hogwarts."

I had to bite back my smirk as I watched the twinkle in his eyes fade.

"I see…this does prove problematic. And you are sure of this?" he asked almost anxiously.

"Yes. And he will need to be as close to the Earth as possible…and his Mate." I instructed.

Albus sighed, "He has found his mate then?"

I chuckled aloud this time.

"That is for him to answer."

The man looked ready to protest but didn't. "Well…then I guess the only option is to move him to the dungeons. I will see to a room being made up for him."

I thanked him, and followed Albus out of the office. I couldn't stop the grin that lit my features as I watched his form disappear. 'oh, Albus was not happy.' I thought with amusement.

Harry's POV

When Draco and I got off the train, people began to stare. I ignored them the best I could and shoved my way through the crowd pulling Draco by the sleeve.

"Harry my boy!"

I groaned and plastered a fake grin on my face as I turned toward the headmaster.

"Yes professor?" I asked as kindly as I could. I really hated that pet name. I wasn't his bloody boy, and he damn well knew it.

"Can I see you, and Mr. Malfoy in my office before dinner?"

I shared a look with Draco, hoping the apology was clear in them as we dutifully followed him to his office. I could feel curious eyes watching us, and felt my anger flare slightly. Today was just not my day…and where the hell was Severus?

I felt my self growing more and more panicky the higher we climbed. My breathing began to get a little ragged, and my head began to spin. I grabbed onto Draco to catch myself from falling. "Sorry." I murmured, not letting go lest I fall.

He smiled and slowed his gait a little.

When we got to his office Dumbles asked if we wanted a lemon drop or tea, both which we declined. I was a little put out by the twinkle in his eye, but sat and waited for him to speak.

"Harry, Severus has told me what has occurred over the summer, and I must say, he was right. But I'm curious on why I wasn't contacted when you found out about your Inheritance. I could have helped." He said in a disapproving grandfather voice that made me want to gag.

"Honestly sir, I thought I was just going through a growth spurt…then I woke up one morning, and well, I look…different. Besides, Snape," I made sure to call him by his last name, "helped me figure it out."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. I'm happy to see the two of you getting on better. I see young Draco here has really effected you."

I paused for a moment for his words to sink in, then I couldn't help it. I began to laugh. I clutched my sides, and tears streamed down my face I laughed so hard. When I had finally calmed down, I wiped my eyes, smiling.

"Sir, I haven't, we haven't…Draco is most defiantly_ not_ my Mate. That would be gross. No offense." I said to Draco, who simply shrugged. I could see the amusement in his eyes, and it radiated through his Magic. That was the one thing that was still hard to get used to. Feeling peoples Magic.

"He is not?"

I snapped my eyes back to the old coot, who I highly distrusted. "No. Draco is not my Mate."

The sparkle in his eye died a little and a part of me cheered. His Magic was rumbling with displeasure and anger. 'Piss on him' I thought.

"Than who is Harry?" He asked me with mock kindness.

Like hell I would tell him.

"No idea sir." I lied.

He smiled, but his eyes screamed.

"I see."

I nodded sympathetically. "will that be all sir?"

Dumbles chuckled, "no, my boy. We have one more thing to discuss."

I quirked a brow, and waited. Draco was an ever silent presence at my side, and I felt comfort in that.

"Your living arrangements. Severus has requested that you be transferred to a suit in the Dungeons, due to your…condition."

I felt my blood boil at his words. "My Condition? And what condition would that be Dumbledore?" I spat in fury. "Be careful, I don't care what you think, I am no longer under Hogwarts rules, I live by my Mother. And you do not want to anger Her."

I threatened in a deadly tone. The room was suddenly filled with tension, and fear. His eyes held self confidence, but his Magic was very weary. Draco's Magic was flaring, but not in fear. It was in anger toward Dumbledore.

"If that is all Sir, I think I will be going. I'm sure Professor Snape will be more than willing to show me to my new rooms. Good Day." I pulled Draco up and left a dumbfounded Dumbles. 'Piss on him' I though bitterly.

End Chapter

Ok, so I know it was different, but I got a request to do some in Severus' POV, and I decided that since it was the 10th chapter, why not. Plus, I'm very open to suggestions like that. I hope that this chapter was to your liking **Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin**.

Please Review. I love them, and love your ideas. Oh, one quick question. Since this is an Mpreg, should The child be a boy or a girl? I cant decide. Let me know! Give me name ideas to-I'm rubbish at those.

Cookies for my readers,

aKu-senSei.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHORS NOTE MEGA IMPORTANT!—

Ok sorry, had to get your attention. I really need your opinions on if we want the kids to be Boy, Girl or Twins. And I need name ideas. PLEASE! Or I wont update. -.- yes I am blackmailing you. *muhahahahaha*

Enjoy

Chapter 11

I stalked furiously to the Great Hall, knowing I had missed the Sorting. Not that I really minded. Draco was struggling to keep up with my stride, but I couldn't slow down, I needed Severus. I burst through the doors of the Great Hall, startling many. I ignored everything as I made my way to the Head Table. Severus had stood at my entrance and was now coming toward me.

"Mr. Potter, what do you think you are doing?" He drawled in malice, but his Magic rapped around me like a blanket, soothing my raw wounds. I hid my smile knowing we couldn't be open yet. "Sorry _Professor," _I said exaggerating his title. "I was just coming to inform Professor McGonagall of my move to the Dungeons…Sir," I added for extra effect. Severus quirked a brow, and let a tiny smile shine through.

"Indeed." He agreed with a scowl. His Magic had calmed me enough that I could relax a little, but as soon as I felt Dumbledore's Magic enter the Hall, I became tense and angry again. Severus narrowed his eyes at the man, knowing he was the one causing my distress.

"Albus, if you intended to let a newly Inherited _child _be around so many people, then that was a very unintelligent move. He needs a chance to let his Magic feel theirs-you know that." Severus snapped at the old coot.

Albus smiled sadly, "yes, well he dashed away too quickly for me to show him his new quarters. Severus, if you would please escort him."

I didn't like the feel of Dumbles' Magic. It crawled over me and left me feeling dirty.

I glared openly at the man before turning on my heal and walking out of the Hall. Once outside Severus grabbed my arm and pulled my into a vacant classroom.

He pulled me into a tight embrace, and let his Magic flow over me protectively. I let out a sigh as the anger left me again.

"Harry…" he murmured softly against my hair.

"I'm sorry Severus. He…he just made me so mad…i-"

"Hush" Sev interrupted me.

I stopped talking and just let him hold me, needing the contact.

"Come on Harry, lets get you to your new rooms." He said finally, after pulling away.

I nodded and grabbed his hand, as everyone was still at dinner. We walked silently down to the Dungeons, until we stopped in front of a portrait of a young boy playing with a snake.

"Hello" I greeted the child, before greeting the snake in Parselmouth. I could feel Severus' Magic flare but couldn't place the emotion.

The Boy and Snake both looked at me.

"You speak the High Language?" the serpent asked in curiosity. I nodded and smiled at the boy. He smiled back hesitantly. "who are you?" he asked me.

"I'm Harry. And this is my-Ma- this is Severus."

The boy who was still crouched down by the snake smiled. "Are you going to be living here?"

At my nod the boy frowned. "Do you know the password?"

I looked at Severus and he grimaced. "Twix."

The boy shared the grimace but let the portrait swing open.

I stared at the doorway, before entering, mumbling about senile old coots under my breath. Oh that password was so changing. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the rooms interior. It was like I had walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, except worse. Despite being under the ground, my anger and irritation hadn't ebbed any.

"I am going to kill that man." I said as I turned back to Severus, who had an appalled look on his handsome face. Severus didn't say anything to my new declaration. I'm sure his thoughts were similar. My Magic flowed over the room, and I saw Severus' eyes widen. I turned around and the room was almost a direct replica of Grimmauld 12 Place. I smiled and flopped down on the new leather sofa. "Much better…Sev?" I questioned, when he still hadn't moved. "Come here." I ordered, and he snapped his eyes back to me and complied.

I grabbed his face in both hands and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "Merlin, I've been wanting to do that all day." I sighed.

Severus smiled and pulled me close. "These rooms are yours, you can have all of your meals here if you wish. You would only be required to leave for classes."

I smiled at that.

"And when you find your Mate, he will live here too."

I frowned. Severus' Magic was…full of pain. Did he not know he was my Mate?

"Sev-"

"No, its alright Harry, I know-"

"Severus!" I interrupted. "I already know who my Mate is."

Severus' face became a blank mask and his Magic was filled with despair.

Stupid man.

"You, stupid, insufferable, difficult git! I hope you realize you are stuck with me." I said with amusement in my eyes. Severus' eyes widened for the second time that night. His Magic filling with hope.

"Yes, You dolt. You are my Mate." I said before I kissed his passionately.

-End Chapter-

ok, so don't kill me, I know its crazy short. But I have Homework! To make it up to you, ill update sooner. Im sorry! And don't forget the baby help! Or I will hold true to my threat. -.-

Two cookies for my readers-you deserve them.

aKu-senSei.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- we know the drill. See first chapter.

Authors Note- ok. So I loved the reviews I got. Blackmail seemed to help. Keep the reviews coming. And those who reviewed-you know who you are- you rock. Enjoy chapter 12!

Chapter 12

"_Tell me you want it, Freak." _

_Vernon's voice was quiet and cold. I let out a whimper and rested a hand on my large belly. "No, please…" I begged him. He raised his hand and struck me in the face. I fell to my side and cradled my legs around my swollen womb. "No…"_

I sat up swiftly and all but ran to the bathroom. I didn't notice Severus' startled and worried look as I fell to my knees and emptied my stomach. I didn't feel the hand that came to rest on my back, or the soothing words that were spoken to me. I didn't notice his hands pulling my hair away from my face, or the cool cloth that was laid on the back of my neck. All I could think about was that my stomach was not swollen with child. It was flat and firm with muscle, and Vernon couldn't touch it ever again. I whimpered as I sat back on my heals, and felt a wet rag wipe the sweat away from my face.

"Harry-"

"I'm ok Severus, it was just…a dream." I admitted slowly, hating the feeling of vomit in my mouth. Severus looked at me skeptically as if he knew I wasn't telling him the whole truth. I rose shakily to my feet, went to the sink, and began to scrub the foul taste out of my mouth. Severus sighed and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. I watched him through the mirror and couldn't help but smile. Merlin, I loved that man.

I rinsed my mouth out with water, then cast a cleaning charm over my entire body, before turning around to face him. "Morning."

Severus' eyes snapped open and he cursed loudly. He cast a quick tempus, and groaned. It was almost 8 o'clock. He all but flew to room. "Shit-"

I could feel his panic, and sent my magic to calm him. "Severus," I interrupted, "Here I have a set of your robes. I stole them in case I missed you then all I would have to do was wrap up in them and I felt better. Calm down. Here." I said handing him the set of robes. He looked at me gratefully and cast a cleaning charm over himself before changing.

He was about to leave but stopped. He turned around and gave me a chaste kiss before walking out of the portrait hole. I smiled before went to get ready for classes, that started at 8:15.

When I was outside the portrait I greeted the boy and snake. "Morning."

The boy smiled at me "Good Morning."

"Hey, do you think I can change that horrid password? I don't want that old coot coming into my rooms whenever he wants. Only people who I grant permission to."

The boy nodded. "Yes. What do you want it to be?"

I thought for a moment before answering simply, "Ophiophagus Hannah"

The boy nodded appreciatively at the password.

"Thanks." I cast a quick tempus 8: 13. "Shit! I have to go, I'm going to be late for classes. I'll talk to you later!"

The boy laughed and waved to me as I scurried down the hallway. I all but ran to Transfiguration and burst through the door, two minutes late.

"Mr. Potter…what are you doing here?"

I froze and looked at McGonagall oddly. "Um…coming to class?"

There was so much Magic in the room directed at me, I felt like my air supply was failing. My breathing picked up as my lungs began to work harder.

"You had direct instructions to stay in your chambers."

I tried to remember being told that, but couldn't. My head was beginning to pound and I had to lean against Parkinson's desk for support. She glared at me, and the amount of…hatred in her Magic was unnerving. I glanced to Draco who looked who had a worried expression on his face.

"Right. Well I guess I'll just go back to the Dungeons then…"

McGonagall nodded her head sharply. "Do that Mr. Potter."

I stumbled a little and Draco stood, and walked toward me. he wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me up, so I wouldn't crumple to the ground.

"You are the stupidest boy I have ever encountered Potter." He informed me. I grunted.

I didnt spare a look at the Gryffindors as I looked at McGonagall. "Can I borrow him for a moment?"

She nodded and Draco began to lead me to the Dungeons.

"Where are you staying?" he asked once there.

I pointed, "That way. I'm behind the portrait of the Snake with his boy."

Draco didn't comment as he followed my vague instructions. We stopped in front of the portrait, and the boy looked up. "Hello Harry."

"Hi." I said in Parseltongue. The snake hissed at me, and I smiled. "Your welcome."

I was feeling a lot better now that I was away from the horde of Magic and was surrounded by the Earth. "Thanks Draco. You want to come in for a bit?" he nodded.

"Ophiophagus Hannah"

the portrait swung open, and I led him inside. "Remember that, in case you want to come by again, or ever need anything."

"Are you always so trusting?" he asked me.

"Only with those I know I can trust. Severus trusts you, so I will too." I told him.

"You never did tell me how the two of you got so close…"

I smiled. "Come on, sit. I'll tell you over coffee."

He sat and I called for Dobby.

"Master Harry calls for Dobby, sir?"

"yes. Dobby do you think you could bring me and Draco some coffee, and Tea?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, and some breakfast. I'm starving."

"Right away Master Harry! Dobby be happy to bring food!" the house elf squealed before popping away.

"Right. So where to begin…"

"the beginning is always a very good place to start."  
>I glared at him and threw a pillow cushion at him. "Hush."<p>

He laughed but settled down. "So, I guess it started at the beginning of the summer…" I began.

I talked for what seemed like hours and Draco listened quietly, never interrupting me.

By the time I finished, Dobby was bringing us lunch.

Draco didn't say anything for a moment. Then, "So, according to Magical Law, you don't have to abide by Dumbledore's rules here. You are under the Law of the Earth…"

I nodded.

"Wicked."

I laughed, but stopped when the small picture of a meadow was soon filled with the boy. "Mr. Harry?"

"yes?"

"A man is here to see you. he is not happy that he cannot get in."

"Who is it?"

"It's the Mr. Severus. Should I let him in?"

I nodded hastily. "Please."

Only a moment later the portrait swung open and a worried Severus came in.

"Harry James Potter. If you ever do that again I will-"

he froze when he saw his godson smirking at him. "Hello Draco."

"Hello Severus."

I smiled and stood. I could feel the worry radiating off of him. No doubt he caught word of the incident in Transfiguration. "I'm sorry I worried you." I said before placing a small his to his lips. Severus grunted and sat, pulling me down with him. "Insufferable brat." He muttered.

I couldn't stop the grin that took over my features, and neither could Draco.

-end chapter-

so, this one is a little longer. Due to a very persistent request by a little someone *cough-Carlie-cough*.

I hope you like it, I still enjoy writing it..and I love reading your reviews and ideas. So REVIEW BITTE!

a cookie for my awesome readers, and two for those who review!

aKu-senSei.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note-

So to answer a few questions. 1) _Ophiophagus Hannah_ means a Snake that is powerful enough to eat other snakes, like a cobra.

2) I will talk about the Earth Laws more through out the story.

3) the reason Harry cant be among others is because their Magical Emotions overwhelms him.

…I think that was all the questions I got… so…I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 13

As the week went by, I was slowly allowed to leave my room as I learned everyone's Magical Signatures. It was a hard and grueling task, because the teens at Hogwarts seemed to have a never-ending supply of emotions. After three days went by, I went to Severus during his noon class, and barged in on him while he was spitting insults at the Gryffindor 6th years.

"Mr. Potter-" he began harshly.

"Oh, don't Mr. Potter me Severus. I'm tired of being cooped up in that damn room. You and Dumbledore need to find a new way to help me adjust to the school, or I will take the matter into my own hands. Understand?"

I had my hands on hips and was glaring at him in warning. I was not in the mood for this, 'oh, Severus and I aren't actually Mated routine'. I didn't give a damn anymore.

"Well?" I snapped.

Severus was looking at me impassively but his Magic told me he was highly irritated and worried.

He eventually nodded his head slowly. "I understand."

I hid my smirk at the pained look on his face. He did not want his students seeing this. Seeing him bow down to me. 'Serves him right for locking me in that damn room' I thought.

"And don't use that tone with me Severus. I'm not in the mood. Now," I said as I walked up to him and planted a kiss firm on his lips, "if you will excuse me I'm going to give the old coot a piece of my mind. See you after classes."

I turned on my heel and stalked out of the room. Emotions of disgust, confusion, and humor followed out of the room.

I had a slight spring in my step as I made my way to Dumbledore's office. It felt good to not have to hide my feelings anymore. Dumbledore be damned, I missed my Mate, missed his arms around me every night.

I stopped in front of the Gargoyle. "Hello. Mind letting me in to see the old man?" I asked as I placed my hand on the stone.

The Gargoyle sprang over, revealing the revolving staircase. I thanked him and let the stairs carry me up.

I didn't bother to knock as I barged into the office.

"We need to talk."

Dumbledore snapped his head up. "How did you get in here?"

He asked forgetting his 'grandfather' act for a moment in his surprise.

"Argus let me in." I deadpanned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Now, you are going to listen and not interrupt." I said throwing him a glare.

"I'm tired of being in my chambers all day. I hate that I cant go to class, although I am getting my assignments, I am falling behind due to the lack of explanation on the subjects. I'm really sick of having you run my life, and your tactics aren't working so I'm going to do this on my own, as per usual. And before you open that fucking hole in your head, I want to say this, try to remember you have no authority over me or my Mate anymore. We are bound to the Earth, and her Laws." I informed him harshly. I turned and reopened the door. "Bye!" I said in a happy-sing-song voice.

I could feel his Magic rumbling with anger and grinned. "Let the games begin" I murmured to myself as I headed for the Dungeons. I ate a hasty meal before going to Severus' private Potions Labs. I smiled at the Portrait that hid them from the view of the students. The Portrait was of an old man scribbling on a piece of parchment mumbling to himself. "Hello, is Severus in?"

The Man looked up sneered at me. "I don't recall."

I growled and rolled my eyes. could he stop the grumpy 'oh, you're a Gryffindor, so I hate you' act? No, apparently not.

"Just let me in Brutus."

He glared at me before grudgingly obliging.

Why the man hated me I guess I will never know. He was like that the first time I came to Sev's private labs. All mean and grumpy.

I strode into the room and sighed. Severus was reclined on a conjured sofa asleep. I smiled at him. He looked so peaceful. I tip-toed up to him and knelt down of the stone floor at his head. I ran a finger down his cheek, and kissed his forehead. Severus smiled softly in his sleep. I let my fingers card through is soft black hair. I loved his hair, especially now, after his appearance changed slightly. The fumes from his Potions didn't effect his hair anymore.

I stood and enlarged the sofa into a bed and laid down next to him. I smiled as I felt his arms encircle around me possessively. I could feel his heart beat against my cheek and let the slow soft rhythm lull me to sleep.

-end Chapter-

Ok, so that was a bonus chapter, another thanks to Carlie for this one. She really likes to push me to update-though I still love her. ^_^

Review, and tell me what you think.

Cookies for my readers

aKu-senSei.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note- ok so this one is a little longer-I hope that makes you happy.

Also I did add more character interaction, as requested. Hope you enjoy this one, it also gives more infor as to how the Inheritance works.

Enjoy.

Chapter 14

"Harry!"

I turned my head just before I entered Library. It was lunchtime in the castle so the halls were practically empty. I saw Hermione walking swiftly toward me.

"Yeah?" I asked when she fell into step with me. she was quite for a second the stopped, grabbing the hem of my robe. "Are you really Mated to him?" her tone sounded whinny and annoying, and her Magic was rubbing me the wrong way. I knew she was referring to Severus and sighed.

"Yes, Hermione I am, and…and I love him very much." I finally said. Her response was immediate. "What? How can you possibly know that? I mean you would have had to…to you know." She gave me a strained look and I almost laughed.

"I have and it was fantastic." I told her with a grin.

She blanched, and a look of disgust covered her features. "But he's a teacher! He's…he's…" she let her voice trail off when she couldn't find the words to describe him, so I decided to help.

"Insufferable? A genius? Sarcastic? Devilishly handsome? A greasy git? A fabulous man? take your pick Hermione."

She threw her arms in the air. "But he is Horrid to you!" she exclaimed.

Before I could respond Draco took that time to make his appearance.

"If it were up to me I would say he is an insufferable, greasy git, with too dry of humor and far to much intelligence for his own good…but that is just me." Hermione snapped her head in Draco's direction. "Malfoy you-"

"Oh save the dramatics Granger. I'm here to tell Harry that McGonagall wants to see him."

I turned to him. "Thanks Draco." I began walking then paused. "Bye Hermione." I said over my shoulder before I resumed walking to the second floor to the Transfiguration classroom was.

When I entered the classroom the first thing I noticed was that there was more than just McGonagall in here. Seamus, Thomas, and Neville were also in the room.

"Mr. Potter please have a seat."

Her voice was hard, but the warmth of her Magic washed over me and I smiled. McGonagall was someone I considered family on most days. I sat in a desk near the other three Gryffindors.

"Harry I was speaking with Severus and have come up with a plan to help you adjust to the Magical Signatures of the students."

I cocked a brow waiting for her to continue. "We will introduce students to you in groups no greater than five until you have grown accustomed to them. Then you may be exposed to a larger body of your peers, do you understand?"

I nodded, It could work. My Magic had already begun to explore my friends and I found them somewhat familiar and foreign all at the same time.

Seamus had a very demanding aura, while Thomas was much more subtle. I also picked up with much amusement that the two had a serious thing for the other, but neither knew.

Neville's Magic was very…smooth, like silk. It was very warm and friendly.

"Well arry'?" Seamus intoned with his thick accent.

I smiled. "Its defiantly easier with only a couple people at one time." I informed the group.

Neville smiled nervously. I could tell he was curious and gave him a gentle prod with my Magic. He sucked in his breath quickly and his eyes widened. "Wow Harry, that was a bit weird."

I laughed. "Sorry. I'm still new at this."

He nodded. "So, um are the rumors true? I mean about you and Pro…Professor Snape?" he stuttered out hesitantly.

"Depends on what you've heard. But if you heard that he coerced me into something and did horrid things you are very misguided. Severus would never do that."

"Blimey Harry, he lets you call him that?" Thomas questioned in astonishment.

I got a wicked grin on my face. "Yup, he prefers it."  
>"Have you, I mean is he…" Neville's voice failed him and his face grew red. His Magic was, to my amusement, embarrassed.<p>

"yes we have, and its brilliant, and no, he is most defiantly NOT greasy."

I informed him with a smirk. Neville's face grew even more red, and Seamus whistled. "Too much information mate. I think you just scared poor Neville's mind."

We all laughed heartedly, and I called for Dobby.

"Have you guys eaten yet? I'm starving." I asked once I had regained my voice.

"Food would be great." Seamus said.

"So Harry, um, I understand that you can into your Inheritance, but um. What is it exactly?" Thomas asked.

That was the first time someone had asked me that. They usually didn't care enough to ask.

I smiled slightly. "I'm an Earthen Elemental."

"Sweet! Um, what exactly is that?" Seamus asked. Even being a pureblood he didn't know.

"It means your connected to the Earth right? That you absorb the Powers around you from the Earth?" Neville questioned softly.

I nodded. "yeah. I get my Magic from the Earth. I don't even have to use a wand anymore. After all wands aren't what gives the Wizard power. It just serves as an outlet for them, it just makes casting more easier to control, if you cant wield Raw Magic. But no Wizard actually needs one."

The trio nodded, absorbing the information.

"So, why do you look so different?" Seamus asked.

"The Earth was just healing my imperfections. My eyesight, my malnutrition, my scars…the things that tied me down were fixed, I live by the Earth. I need Her to survive. She is where all Magic comes from, I am just a…link from Her to you. does that make sense?"

they nodded and Dobby reappeared with food and we all paused to eat.

"So, you live with Snape now?"

I smiled. "As of yesterday."

"Um, so are you going to have to do this with the whole school?" Thomas asked.

I frowned. That did seem like a lot of people. Then I shrugged. "only so I can get a feel of their Magic so I don't get overloaded with emotions. I only told you guys what I did because so far, you are the only ones that haven't judged Severus or me. The only ones who aren't disgusted with me actually." I mumbled the last part, but I know they all heard it.

The door opened and McGonagall came back with Luna, Draco, and Blaise Zabini.

"How did it go?" she asked me with motherly concern when she caught the slight sadness coming from the room.

"Oh, it went great." I told her truthfully.

She nodded, "Good. Here are a few more people. Do you need Mr Finnagin, Dean and Longbottom to leave?"

I shook my head. "Naw, they can help explain things."

She excepted this and again left the room.

I sighed and turned to the three. "Hey Draco."

He smirked. "Hey."

I let my Magic trail over Luna and Blaise. Luna, who I had come to adore, had the most peaceful Magic I haad ever come across. Blaise was…surprisingly warm. It wasn't hostle or mean, it was gentle and caring. I also caught the affection he held toward Luna.

I smirked at that. Poor boy wouldn't know what hit him.

"Good, so far I like everyone in this room. That's what? Six out of…a couple hundred?" I asked jokingly.

The others chuckled and Draco gave me a look. "So, now you know not all Slytherins are bad."

I gave him a skeptical look. "Bad? No. Sneaky and obnoxious? Hell yes."

Draco pouted and Luna chose that time to speak.

"My, you have Nargels around you. Tricky creatures Nargels. Watch out for your shoes." She said in an airy tone that had everyone suppressing laughter at the look on Draco's face.

-end chapter-

Ok, so that was to help ease in some of the main peoples. These six will be Harry's buds.

Hope you enjoyed it, and tell me what you think. Should I make Blaise and Luna an item or just have it in a brotherly-sister relationship?

REVIEW!

Cookies for my readers.

aKu-senSei.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note- first thing is that I randomly decided that its time for a smut chapter…so here it is! Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 15

By the end of the day, I had 'met' every single Slytherin at Hogwarts. I wasn't fond of most but one little snake caught my attention. His name was Brendon Warrick, a first year boy with black hair and startling blue eyes. After meeting him, I didn't want him to leave. His Magic was so…innocent.

He was full of questions that I readily answered. Draco seemed amused by my new friend.

"Careful Warrick. Once Harry finds his victims they can never escape." He said with mock seriousness. I glared at him and stuck my tongue out just as Severus came in.

I stood and ran to my Mate, kissing him gently on the lips and hugging him.

"Thank you."

He didn't say anything, but a small smile graced his features for a moment.

"Hey Severus." Draco greeted.

"Hello Draco, Mr. Warrick."

Said boy flushed and mumbled something that sounded like 'Professor'.

"You missed the party Sev. It was hectic in here not thirty minutes ago. Seamus, Thomas, Luna, Neville, and Blaise…it was fun."

"Indeed."

I laughed and kissed his chin. "Oh be nice."

I could feel Brendon's nerves behind me and turned to him. "Hey, you okay?"

He nodded, but I knew he was lying. I crouched down in front of him and pulled his chin up so he was looking me in the eye. "What's the matter Pet?"

"He doesn't like me…" came the mumbled answer.

I chuckled and pulled the boy into a protective hug. "Nonsense. Sev is just a big old grumpy man, but underneath he is really sweet and romantic, and charming."

"Promise?"

I nodded. "Yep, I promise. Come on." I steered him toward the small group and gave Sev a stern look.

"Sev, you really need to lighten up on your students. You scare them."

Severus had the decency to look embarrassed but I could see a ghost of a smile. "Indeed."

I glanced at my watch and cursed loudly. "Bloody Hell, its almost curfew. Come on, time to go back to your dorm." I said to Brendon.

I glanced at Draco, but he raised his hands. "I'm on Patrol tonight."

I nodded, "Well come along then Pet." I ordered as I held the door open and he shuffled out and into the hall.

The walk was quiet and I stopped by the entrance to the Slytherin Common Rooms.

"Night Brendon."

"Good Night Harry, thank you for today, it was fun."

I smiled and watched his slip past the Portrait. I turned to Severus and saw the odd look he was sending me. "What?"

"Nothing, come, lets go to bed."

I nodded and let him lead me to our chambers. The Boy with the Snake smiled when they saw us. "Hello Harry."

"Hello Salazar."

I had learned who he was the night before and was a little awed by him, and I knew Severus felt the same way.

"How did everything go?" he questioned.

I grinned, "Very well, I got a feel for all the Slytherins, and next McGonagall wants to do the Gryffindors."

He nodded. I could feel Severus' exhaustion, and hissed 'Ophiophagus Hannah' in Parseltongue.

Salazar smiled and let the portrait swing open.

I grabbed Severus' hand and pulled him through. As soon as the portrait closed I was pulled into a deep kiss. I groaned and carded my fingers through his hair, pulling gently at the nape of his neck. Severus moaned into the kiss and began to unbutton my shirt.

I felt the hot need pulse through him, and felt it reflected in my own Magic as well.

I heard him gasp when we were suddenly both naked, and our clothes on the floor.

Severus scooped me up and dumped me on the bed, hovering over me.

He kissed his way down my neck, and sucking on my Adams apple. I arched into him and hissed in Parseltongue. Severus groaned and pushed my legs apart with his knee.

I felt him cast a preparation charm on me and I felt suddenly empty. I thrust my hips up, needing him inside. "Sev'rus I need you." I moaned as our groins rubbed together.

He quickly pushed a finger in, then two, scissoring my opening roughly.

I pushed back on his fingers and he inserted a third. I felt a twinge of pain, but the pleasure overrode it.

"Severus!" I demanded.

Had the fiery need in us both had not been so intense I knew he would have chuckled, but now was not the time. I could feel his cock at my opening and tried to push against him, trying to draw him in.

In one swift motion Severus had sheathed himself within me, and I was quivering at the force, needing more. I rocked against him, trying to get him to move.

Severus pulled out and slammed back in hitting my prostate dead on. I let out a yell of ecstasy and dug my nails into his back. He grabbed my weeping cock and stroked it slowly, and gently compared to how he was pounding into me.

It was only moments later when the large ball of fire in me erupted, and i came so hard I could see black spots in my vision. I clamped down hard on Severus and he came with a grunt, filling me with his seed. Severus collapsed on top of me and the weight felt so good…

I whispered a cleaning charm after he gently pulled out and fell to his side laying on his back. He pulled me into his side and kissed my sweaty forehead.

I curled into him my head on his heart.

"I love you Sev'rus." I mumbled as I let sleep envelope me in her gentle blanket.

I fell so deep into sleep that I didn't hear the soft words of my Mate.

"I love you too, Harry."

**dream**

It was bright out and I could feel the sun on my back. "Look Amaethon, there's Daddy."

I said pointing to a moving picture of Severus. The child reached for the photo, and trying to talk.

"Yeah. That's your Daddy." I said picking up the picture so Amaethon could hold it.

"Be careful, we don't want it to break." I told the child gently.

Amaethon studied the picture intently before smiling and giggling. "Dah!"

I smiled "Yes. Daddy."

-end chapter-

yes, I know its short, but aren't they all? I just don't have the time to sit here at my computer for hours. Anywho, sense it IS the weekend I'm going to try and post 2 more chapters before Monday, but no promises, school is almost out and teachers seem to see that as incentive to load us with homework.

Review!

Cookies for my readers,

aKu-senSei.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note- ok, so this is that second chapter I promised. There should be another tomorrow, but no promises. It is very late now, but I really wanted to write this. (its currently 1:40 in the morning) I hope you enjoy it, I"m gonna get some shut eye.

Chapter 16

That morning I woke to the smell of blueberry pancakes and coffee. I could feel my stomach rumble and none so gracefully rolled out of bed. I landed on my feet in a crouch, and stood. I stretched my sore muscles and smiled. My whole body was sore from the night before and I couldn't find it within myself to give a damn. It felt good. I quickly slipped on a pair of black boxers and walked out of the bedroom. Severus was sitting on the couch with the Daily Prophet in his hand and I couldn't resist the temptation to nuzzle his pale neck.

"Morning." I greeted him, my voice muffled to having my face buried in his hair.

"Good Morning."

I lifted my faced and walked around the couch and flopped down, quickly grabbed the plate of food and began to practically inhale it. "This if eally good Sev'rus." I said with my mouth full.

"Do not speak with your mouth full, you are not a Weasley, so do not act like a barbarian." Severus chided me.

I swallowed the large amount of pancake, and grinned. "What? Are you implying that I'm not a barbarian? Did Severus Snape just compliment me?" I teased him.

Severus growled and grabbed my chin and pulled me into a kiss, showing me exactly what he thought of my teasing.

A soft cough caught my attention and I pulled away.

Salazar was looking at me, and I flushed at the thought of being caught snogging in front of one of the Founders.

"A Mr. Malfoy and Zabini are here to see you. shall I let them through?"

I nodded, "uh, yeah, thanks."

Salazar inclined his head before walking out of the Portrait. Moments later Malfoy and Zabini came into view.

"Have we interrupted something?" Draco drawled.

"Yes"

"No"

Me and Severus both said at the same time. I blushed again in embarrassment.

"Oh, cute, Harry is embarrassed at getting caught in his underwear."

In turn my face grew hotter and I all but ran from the room. I quickly sank into the bath tub, letting the cold tile cool my skin. "Breathe." I ordered myself. It had been a while since I had needed the comfort of the tub. I had always hidden away in it when Vernon was on a rampage. It always felt good against my skin.

I took a few more calming breaths before standing and walking to the bedroom. I slid on the first pair of trousers I saw, and grabbed a plain green t-shirt. I didn't realize that the pants I was wearing were Severus'.

Once I reentered the room I noticed that everything was quiet.

"Hey. So…what's up?" I asked trying to ease the tension that was now coating the room.

I sat beside Severus and he pulled me up against him possessively. I smiled softly before turning to Draco. "Well? I know something is up, I can feel it. So you might as well get it over with."

"Right…Um…how to say it." Draco began awkwardly.

"Just try." I offered.

He nodded, and glanced at Blaise who nodded encouragingly.

"Dumbledore he ah…well he..." Draco sighed. "Dumbledore called me into his office and told me to spy on you. He said that if I did this then he could get my Father out of Azkaban."

I stared at him blankly for a minute. 'what? Dumbledore actually promised that…' I thought to myself.

"What kind of information did he ask you to collect?" Severus asked.

Draco sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck. "Things about Harry's new abilities. Things that he can use against him. A weak spot, if you will. He also wants to know who Harry's Mate is. He obviously hasn't heard the rumors about the two of you. He also wants me to gather information on who he talks to, what he talks about, anything that hints to something criminal. I think he is trying to blackmail Harry into doings something, but I don't know what."

I thought about that for a moment.

"Okay." I finally said shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay?" Draco asked astonished.

"Yes. I'll play his game, but its going be played by my rules. Say you'll agree to help in any way you can. After all- you hate me. I put you father behind bars. I killed your Lord. Tell him that I am Mated to Sev, and tell him, that my Magic is unstable. If he wants information I'll give it to him. I want to know what he wants, and he wants a way to control me. He wont expect that I'm the one that is controlling him."

Draco sat there and thought about it. I could feel the shock coming from everyone in the room.

"What? You didn't think the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin for nothing did you?"

More shock.

"It tried to put you in Slytherin?" Severus asked me astounded.

I laughed. "Yep, but I told it not to. I had only just entered the Magical World. the only information I knew about your House, is that only Dark Wizards came from there, so I told it to put me anywhere else, and it put me in Gryffindor."

"Unbelievable. All this time and you could have been a snake." Blaise muttered.

I laughed again. "Yep, sadly I was very misled as a child. And Manipulated, two things I am not fond of being. I hate being lied to, and that is all the old fool seemed to do. He never realized that along the way, it was me that was using him."

Severus kissed my neck. "You, love, are truly an evilly cunning Snake. You would have made a fantastic Slytherin."

I hummed and leaned into the gesture. "But then the game would not be near as fun. Its time for me to play my next piece. Draco, will you help me?"

I asked, my eyes shinning brightly.

He got an arrogant smirk on his face. "I never thought I would see the day that the Great Potter is asking me for help. However, since I have such a kind heart…I have no choice but to say yes, of course I'll help."

-end Chapter-

ok, so slightly evil harry in this chapter. Don't worry Harry is not evil, Dumbledore is! He is just a very cunning little snake….and has a vicious bite.

Hope you like this chapter. Review!

Cookies for my readers,

aKu-senSei.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors Note- ok im so sorry for the wait. Life has been hell. -_-

Hints for this chapter

**Bold is Parseltongue!**

the rest I hope you can figure out…or I will be disappointed…this one is longer so be happy! And enjoy!

Chapter 17

"Have you seen my pants?" Severus asked me a couple days later. I stopped working on my Transfiguration essay and thought for a moment. "Which ones?" I asked, needing more information than just 'my pants' after all he had many-all happening to be black.

"The ones with the Slytherin crest on the pocket. I need them for a meeting with the Ministry."

I tried to remember where I had last seen them, and thought back to the night before Draco and Blaise visited…Sev threw them on the floor…we made love…then the next morning I got caught in my boxers…then…then I picked them up and put them on…oh.

I stood and went to my closet, and rummaged through the heap of giant clothing I got from Dudley. I straightened and smiled "ah-ha!" I said in triumph.

I could feel Severus stop, and stare at me. his Magic showing amusement, and curiosity.

"Why do you have my trousers?" he asked me.

I blushed. "Um…because…well I was in a hurry, and…" I sighed. "Sorry."

Severus chuckled and kissed the top of my head, taking the pants from me. he quickly slipped them on and I could see why he wanted to wear them. They shaped his long legs perfectly, making them seem even longer. They were tight, but not restrictive, and they showed off his bum very nicely.

"I like those pants. Though they make me want to take them off you…" I commented, as if discussing the weather. Severus smirked and kissed me again. Pulling away before I could deepen it. "I'll be back late tonight."

I groaned. "What is the stupid meeting about anyway?" I asked a little huffily.

"Just a teacher evaluation and social conduct, don't worry. Albus hasn't told the Ministry about us, he thinks he has the upper hand with this, therefore will try to use it against us."

He explained. "Now I have to go."

He kissed me once more on the lips before stalking out of the rooms, with a determined pace.

I groaned and ran my hands over my face. "What the hell and I going to do now?" I muttered.

Moments later I found myself in the Library, bored out of my mind and needing a good read. I had already finished all of my homework and was even ahead in most of my classes. I went to the Potions section, as I found it was quickly becoming my favorite subject.

I skimmed the titles, when a certain book caught my eye, _Dark Poisons and their antidotes. _I glanced around, never having seen the book before. It was defiantly something one would find in the Restricted section. I shrugged and picked it up. It was heavy and thick, and covered in dust. I cast a silent, wandless cleaning charm over it and the dust disappeared.

I glanced around again, and cast a glamour charm over the book, making it look like _Magical Creatures and where to find them _before tucking it under my arm and walking up to the front. "Can I borrow this?" I asked Madame Pince.

She glanced at me then to the book and nodded. "Yes."

"Thank you." I said as I walked out of the library only to run into, none other than Hermione Granger.

She glanced at me to the book and narrowed her eyes. I sighed. The anger coming off of her was understandable, but the hatred…that was a little startling. "Look Hermione, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry! Sorry? How can you even say that? You kept me in the dark! You _lied_ to Ron and me! You were supposed to tell us stuff!"

I paused. Tell them stuff. Not, trust us. Or even, be my friend. I was supposed to _tell _them stuff.

That is when it hit me, and it hit me with such clarity that I felt a calm settle over me. They had been working for Dumbledore, just as Draco was pretending to now. Except they were actually spying on me, the people who I considered family. I tried to feel anger, but I only felt tired. I was too tired to feel angry. "Like I said. Sorry I wasn't able to give you good information to relay back to Dumbles. Now, Please move."

The god smacked look on her face and the utter shock radiating off her mixed with her anger almost made me want to laugh.

Instead I gave a small smile of disappointment and walked around her.

I was almost to my chambers when I caught sight of Ginny and groaned. 'what is she doing sown here!' I thought in irritation. I quickly sidestepped, taking me down a different hallway. Thankfully she didn't see me and I rushed down it. It was a dead end, but I realized it was also the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.

I sighed in defeat. My day was just not going well. I looked at the Portrait and noticed with amusement that it was Salazar Slytherin-just all grown up. "Hello Salazar."

I said in greeting. Said man looked up from the tome he was reading and narrowed his eyes. "Gryffindor." He said as his narrowed eyes traveled over my clothes.

I rolled my eyes. "**Yes, I am. But I was meant to be a Snake**." I said in Parseltongue.

Salazar's eyes widened. "You speak Parseltongue?" he asked in genuine shock. I laughed. "Yes. I actually live in the dungeons, with my Mate, Severus Snape, the head of your house. In fact a portrait of a much younger you is the guard to my chambers." I informed him lazily.

Salazar's eyes widened even more. "Truly? Remarkable." His eyes returned to their normal size. "I suppose you want inside."

I shrugged. "Actually I was just hiding from Ginny. She is a bit of a loon. Not fond of her at all, she just sends out a bad vibe."

Slytherin nodded, then seeing my book raised a brow. "What are you doing with a book fit to be read by a first year…what year are you in anyway?"

I glanced down at the book, "Oh, I glamoured it. I've never seen it in the Library before and it is something that one would find in the restricted section anyways. I'm not sure how I found it…oh, and I'm a seventh year."

I took the glamour off and held up the book so he could see it.

"Interesting…a thing like that restricted? Pathetic. I have never read it, but I think students should be well versed in Poisons, just in case, but alas, the world has changed. They no longer teach 'True Magic' anymore. Only defense."

I nodded. "Yes, the world has a warped sense of good and evil now. It's a shame that wizards think badly on the gifts of the Earth."

Salazar agreed.

The Portrait swung open and Theodore Nott walked out. "Potter." He spat. "What are you doing out here?"

I raised a brow. "I believe I was talking to Salazar about Magic…and the prejudice wizards in the world."

Nott's eyes darkened, but his Magic showed curiosity, and…interest.

"really? An idiot like you? what would you know about Magic? And your stupid ideas on the light, are obviously flawed." He bit out.

I sighed and glanced at Slytherin, who was watching the encounter with interest.

"Look, There is no Light of Dark Magic. Only the Wizard. Magic is pure, it is the Wizard that taints it. I am not Light nor Dark, I am simply me. I killed Voldemort, yes, but he was a bad man, killing people for fun…But his Magic was not Dark, only his intentions."

I could see the conflicting and thoughtful expressions play across his features. His Magic was still curious, but there was a new understanding to it. Good, I hope this helps him.

"And what about Dumbledore?" He finally asked. His eyes were practically pleading. Needing.

"I think Dumbledore is a conniving, lying, scheming, manipulative, piece of trash."

Theo laughed in his surprise. Then studied me thoughfuly once more. "you know Potter? You sound like a true Slytherin. And you also sound like you have been bull-shitting a lot of people for many years. But…I can understand why. Hero of the Wizarding world and all that…your not half bad. I would like to talk to you more on the subject if you don't mind…"

I smiled kindly. "That would be nice. You can come to my chambers, or I could come here, or wherever I guess. Just owl me when your ready to meet."

Theodore gave a small nod then turned on his heal and began to walk away.

"He's right, you know. You do act like a true Slytherin…"

I shrugged. "I was supposed to be, but I was mislead about your house and asked the hat to put me anywhere but here, so it put me in Gryffindor."

He 'hhmmed'.

"Well I should probably get back. Severus is in a meeting…and I want to be there when he returns."

Salazar nodded. "Yes. Good Day to you…Mr. Potter?"

I nodded. "Yep. See you around. And thanks for the talk, it was fun."

"Indeed, it was refreshing. Such a sharp mind…come back and talk me again Mr. Potter."

I smiled. "Its Harry to friends, and I look forward to it, sir."

I was smiling as I made my way back to my chamber. I couldn't contain my grin as I saw little Salazar playing with Zaarane, the snake.

"I met your older self today." I said by way of greeting.

He looked up. "Oh? A grumpy fellow him." He said with a smile.

"A complete bore." I returned playfully. Sal chuckled.

"**Ophiophagus Hannah**" I said to Zaarane. She hissed back and the portrait swung open.

I walked inside, and set my book next to the bed, a large yawn escaping me.

I stripped out of my clothes and curled up in bed. I'd start reading tomorrow I told myself before promptly falling asleep.

I didn't wake when Severus came back, or hear him get in bed, but as soon as he was I wrapped myself around him and lay my cheek against his heart, feeling safe and loved.

"Night, love." He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

-end chapter-

wow, this one was long. Hope that makes up for the fact that I havent updated in forever. I also hope that you don't think this chapter was lame…cuz then I will be sad and cry.

Review, let me know your thoughts, those who do get cookies and other sweets!

aKu-senSei.


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note- so this one is strange-but in my opinion needed. Hopefully you see it in the same light. Please don't judge to harshly.

Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 18

It had been three days since my encounter with Theo, and he had yet to confront me. Therefore, when I received a letter by floo addressed to me, I was a little put out. I quickly unfolded the crisp parchment and smiled at the spidery penmanship that all Slytherins seemed to possess. I wonder if it was something that was taught at a young age. I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Potter,

A few days ago, you said some very interesting things to me, and expressed that if I wished to discuss the issue more then I was to contact you, and set up a meeting. Some of the things I wish to speak of are not for faint ears, but I have an eerie sense that you are a loyal and trustworthy individual. I hope that you try to overcome our past differences, as I shall try as well. You said that if I wished, we could meet in your personal chambers, if the offer is still open, I would like to accept.

_Theodore Nott. _

I stared at the formal letter in bemusement. "Wow." I murmured quietly.

"What's that?" Severus asked me, coming through the Portrait hole, indicating at the letter in my hands.

"Well, a couple days ago I ran into Nott, and we talked. Then I said if he wanted we could talk more, and he…he wrote me the most formal letter I have ever read. It's fit to be a letter saying 'oh, im sorry but my mum died, come to the funeral?"

Severus laughed and sat down, pulling me into his arms, scanning the letter swiftly.

"Are you going to write him back?" he inquired when he finished.

I nodded. "Yes, but I'm thinking…should I invite everyone? Drake, Blaise, Theo, Seamus, Thomas, Neville, and Luna? I don't want him to feel uncomfortable…but I like him, and I think he would make a good friend."

Severus chuckled. "That he would be. Theodore makes a nasty enemy, but a very loyal friend. I think he will be fine. Do you plan to invite Mr. Warrick as well?"

I grinned. "Of course. My little snake is always welcome here." I stated firmly.

"Your little snake?"

I nodded with enthusiasm, "Yep."

Severus shook his head bemused, and stood. "Right, well I must start on grading papers."

I perked up. "Want any help? I could grade the first-third easy. Then you'll be done faster."

Severus gave me a skeptical look, then shrugged. "Sure."

Once in Severus' class room I conjured a comfy chair and sat.

"What year?"

I shrugged. "First through third. I'll leave the hard essays to you."

Severus handed me the indicated parchment, and we both fell silent as we began to read and mark.

I brought my quill and dipped it in the red ink, writing helpful notes, and correcting information, so that they will know what went wrong.

I got to Brendon's Essay and smiled at the handwriting. Spidery perfection.

It was a very good paper. I only made a couple corrections, and gave him a small note on how good it was, then gave him an E for excellent.

It was well into the night before I finished grading essays. I stood and stretched, flexing my muscles, relishing in the popping of my joints as I got circulation back into my body.

I glanced at Severus who was still marking. I walked up behind him and read over his shoulder. I snorted when I saw that it was Ron's paper, and his reasoning on the uses of crushed and powdered salamander eyes.

I grabbed my quill and circled a whole paragraph and put and X through it, then scribbled on the side that he was an idiot, and that his reasons were backwards, and mostly incorrect. Severus leaned back and watched me. I could feel his amusement and exhaustion flowing around me and smiled. I used a lot of red on the rest of Ron's paper. "I didn't realize he was so…stupid."

Severus laughed.

"How many left?" I asked.

I just have the rest of the Gryffindor 7th years."

I nodded taking half of the stack and sitting back down.

Seamus…oh Merlin…his paper was hideous. I underlined and commented, putting little helpers here and there, and by the time I was done the entire thing was red.

Severus got up, finally finished and stood over my shoulder as I was writing one last little tip for him.

"Have you done this for every paper?" he asked me in astonishment. I nodded absently as I went to the next essay. Neville's essay. It was just as bad-if not worse.

I blew out a breath. "Okay, these two really need help."

Thomas's paper was decent and I gave him a good mark.

Finally I was on Hermione's, the last one. I let my eyes skim over it searching for mistakes. I let out a sound of triumph when I found one, and scribbled a correction. "I get what you mean when you say she writes more than she needs." I commented lightly.

Severus grunted and grabbed the essay, and my quill and put an E on it.

"I stopped reading her papers long ago. If I wanted to read a text book I would go to the library. Her answers are always book oriented. She never puts things in simple statements."

I nodded.

"Lets go to bed."

Severus offered his hand and I took it readily. A big yawn escaped me and then I cursed slightly under my breath. "Shit, I forgot to owl Nott back."

"Do it later, its late."

"Yeah, I suppose."

We walked in silence for a while, not speaking until we were safely in our rooms, and getting ready for bed. "Thank you Harry, for helping."

I gave him a smile. "No, I liked it. it was soothing."

I crawled into bed and lay my head on Severus' chest and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke early and showered before setting out parchment to write Theo back.

` Theo,

Hey, I just wanted to say yes, of course, you are welcome in my chambers, Severus and I would be happy to have you. If you want to come by during lunch, and eat with me, I was having some friends-Draco, Blaise, Luna, Thomas, Seamus, Neville and Brendon over as well. I think you will find that these people are the most trustworthy in all of Hogwarts-trust me I know. I've met everyone. In addition, Severus of course will be here. Don't be shy.

See you at lunch!

Harry.

I stared down at my chicken-scratch handwriting and felt a little self-conscious. It was so sloppy compared to his perfect script. 'oh well.' I thought. Its not like I can help it.

I glanced around and realized I had no way to send it.

Severus chose that moment to exit the bedroom, towel-drying his hair.

"You're up early." He commented.

I shrugged. "Needed to write the letter. Though I have just realized I don't have a way to get it to him…oh!" I jumped up and ran out of the portrait hole-directly to the elder Slytherin.

"Salazar!" I said slightly out of breath.

"Hm? Oh Harry! What a nice surprise. Though it is a bit early." He greeted.

I nodded. "Yes, I was wondering if there was anyway that I can find a snake?"

He looked at me oddly. "Well have you tried to use a summon?"

"Um, no. how do I do that? I just need one."

Salazar nodded. "Just call in Parseltonge through your Magic, and let it flow freely throught the school."

I nodded, "Okay. I'll try that. Thank-you. you have no idea…"

He smiled, "No problem. Try it. There will be more snakes in the dungeons than in the rest of the castle."

I took a deep breath and searched myself to my Magical Core. I found a tendril and released it. "**Find one worthy**." I ordered my Magic in Parseltongue.

I felt my Magic burst away from me, I could feel it fill the hall and sighed. "Wow."

"Very good-"

The portrait opened and a girl whose name I forget came out. She wasn't my favorite. She cast me a suspicious look then tossed her nose in the air and walked past without a word.

I smiled then looked at my watch. "Oh, damn! I have to go! Thank you so much Salazar!" I said as I quickly made my way back to my chambers, just catching Severus as he walked out.

I sighed in relief. Kissing him soundly. "Thought I'd miss you. Have a good day in classes. I might pop in later. Is that okay?"

Severus nodded and kissed my forehead.

I watched him walk away and walked back into the room.

Not ten minutes later the portrait opened, but no one was there. Instead a Black Cobra, or Naja Melanoleuca slithered through the hole.

"**Hello."** I greeted it.

"**You call, Sson of Earth**." It hissed.

"**Yess. I was wondering if you wanted a true home**?" I asked it friendly.

The snake slithered closer, he was beautiful. Black with yellow strips on its belly. He looked vicious and dangerous. And he was. His venom was deadly, and the antidote to it was very hard to brew.

"**With Massster?"**

I nodded. "**Yess."**

The snake slithered onto the couch and seemed to stare into my soul.

"**Nybbas will ssserve you**." He vowed.

I smiled and reached out to touch his beautiful scales. He let me, and he was soft and strong.

"**Nybbas will you allow me to cast a protection charm on you, so no one may hurt you**?"

I asked him carefully.

The snake considered, "**Yess**."

I let my Magic wrap around him protectively and he hissed.

"**What can Nybbas do for Masster**?"

"**Can you deliver a message to someone for me**?"

The snake hissed in affirmation, so I Magically placed the letter on his neck, charmed to stay on him, until delivered.

And then he was gone. I sighed whistfully. I hope Severus doesn't mind my new friend…

**The Great Hall**Theo's Pov**

It was breakfast and most owls had come and gone. I fiddled with my fork and sighed. Harry hadn't written back. I wanted to slap myself for my own stupidity.

"AAAHHHH!"

I looked up at the scream of one of the Patil twins, and saw a massive Black Cobra slithering into the Hall.

It was coming toward the Slytherin table at a swift pace.

Dumbledore cast a freezing charm on it, to momentarily stun it, but it continued on as if nothing had occurred.

It slid onto the table and was headed in my direction. It bypassed many screaming girls and awing, fascinated boys. It hissed dangerously when someone reached out to touch it.

He quickly pulled his hand away in fear.

The brilliant creature stopped in front of me, and that was when I saw the shrunken letter on its back. I leaned in-aware of the deadly beast-and read the sloppy name. Theo.

My name. I shakily grabbed the letter and pocketed it just as Snape and Dumbledore reached the table. Dumbledore was casting Magic on it left and right, but it never heeded it.

As soon as the letter was detached it slithered away, and out of the Hall.

I pulled the letter from my pocket. Theo.

I broke the seal, and read the contents.

-end Chapter-

ok, so I know it was weird, but I really couldn't figure out how to work everything into this one….i hope you still liked it. I know the snake convo was a little cheesy but I guess it was necessary. Please Review and share your thoughts.

Cookies for the readers,

aKu-senSei


	19. Chapter 19

Authors Note- HELLO! Oh my fucking God, I'm so sorry, its been so long since I have updated, but Finals are happening, and this was the last week of school…its been hell.

Anyways, I made this one longer, to make up for it. This chapter is kind of bland-sorry. It'll get better next chap so bare with me!

Enjoy!

Chapter 19

I whistled happily, as I headed to Severus' classroom, knowing he had the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors. I pushed the door opened and strolled in.

"Begin." Severus had just finished giving instructions, and the children were bustling about to gather ingredients.

I spotted Brendon and smiled. "Harry!" he greeted me cheerfully.

"Hey pet. What's the brew today?"

"Shrinking Potion." He said proudly.

"Harry, please stop distracting my students. They need all the concentration their little minds can conjure." Severus deadpanned.

I grinned and ruffled Brendon's hair. "Sorry pet." I whispered. Then walked up to Sev and gave him a small kiss in the cheek.

"Brat." He hissed.

"Git." I returned lovingly.

I conjured a cauldron, and flicked my wand and all the ingredients I needed flew to me.

I lit the burner, with a quick 'incindio' then began to shop ingredients. Sev snorted and shook his head.

I began to whistle, and sway my hips.

"What are you doing, Mr. Potter?" Severus' voice intoned.

I glanced up and added the last ingredient. "Brewing the shrinking Potion, want a sample? Or should I just toss it?"

Sev walked up behind me and looked over my shoulder, studying the potion.

"Bottle it, and…10 points to Gryffindor for a perfect potion."

I grinned and kissed his chin.

I bottled the potion and flicked my wand and everything was clean and put away.

I grabbed the marked essays and began to pass them out. "Good job pet." I said when I gave him back his essay.

He beamed when he saw his mark.

"Mathew, try using your text book, it may help." I told him, and the girl next to him snickered.

I glanced at Severus.

"5 points from Gryffindor, Sarah, that was mean. And you should learn to hold your tongue, until you can at least get a better mark then those you laugh at."

She looked at the red mark on her paper then glared at me. The Slytherins snickered and I heard Severus chuckle.

I finished passing out the essays, making little comments to each student. As I walked passed Brendon's desk he grabbed my robe and tugged a little.

"Yes Pet?" I asked him affectionately.

"Are you allowed to take points Harry?" he asked me. I smirked and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "No, but I'll get Sev to take them later."

Brendon laughed and the sound was sweet and innocent.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Severus' cold voice deadpanned.

The door opened hesitantly and Hermione Granger came in. "Sir, Professor-"she stopped when she saw me. Her gaze filled with venom. I rolled my eyes and went to stand at Severus' side. "What do you want Hermione?" I asked her blandly.

She glared at me. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't here to speak to you. I'm here to speak with Professor Snape. Just because you're whoring yourself to a teacher so you don't fail Potions is sickening. So kindly shut it." she snapped.

I could feel the rage seeping out of Severus, and surprisingly a couple of the Slytherins, and some Gryffindors.

"Ms. Granger." Severus drawled, his voice filled with hatred. "I-"

Brendon stood up and walked over to Hermione, his small hands balled into fists.

"Hey! Frizz-ball. Why don't _you_ shut it? Harry doesn't need to whore himself; he has a lot to offer, defiantly more than you. However, you may want to try it, considering you are single, and only have the capacity to get off on fantasies! Everybody knows you charm smut novels to look like textbooks, so you appear to have some semblance of intelligence!" He bellowed angrily. Then he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, "Look. Harry is my friend, and as such I won't let you stand there and bad talk him, or his Mate. Is that understood?" Brendon's eyes were flashing dangerously, and Hermione stood stock still in shock. Then she sneered. The action distorted her face and made her insanely unattractive, and stupid. "And what are you going to do, Hm? You're a Slytherin, and everybody knows that Slytherins are cowards."

Brendon didn't hesitate. He didn't whip out his wand, no, instead he lunged forward and punched her square in the nose. A firm crack was heard, and Hermione's head snapped back. Blood gushed from the wound like a waterfall.

"Your right, I am a Slytherin. And as such would like to remind you, that Slytherins never play fair. You were too busy thinking highly of yourself, you missed the charm I cast over my hand, and now, you are left with a broken nose." Brendon explained to her withering form.

I could feel Severus' amusement and happiness through the bond.

"Mr. Warrick. Unfortunately, attacking a student is against the rules. You will serve detention with me tomorrow night. However, defending a fellow student, and trying to educate the dunce, I will reward you with 15 points." Brendon beamed and returned to his seat.

I flicked my wand and Hermione's nose stopped bleeding. The pain momentarily subdued. I watched as she climbed to her feet.

"Ms. Granger. 10 points from Gryffindor for your crude commentary against my Mate, and a detention with Filc-"

"No" I interrupted.

Sev looked at me curiously. "With you. Tomorrow night. And you will give me detention for using profanity." I paused and looked Severus. He sent me a curious nudge with his Magic, but I just smiled.

Then I turned to Hermione. "You are the biggest, most conceited, lying Bitch I have ever had the misfortune of meeting."

Severus paused. "Detention Mr. Potter, for the adjectives you forgot to mention."

Hermione huffed and left the room, most likely for the infirmary. I laughed when I heard a muffled cry of pain. The spell I used would wear off the farther she got away from me.

**Lunch**

I was lounging with my head in Severus' lap when Salazar came in to inform me I had guests.

"Let them in please."

Sal nodded and did just that.

The portrait swung open and Dean, Seamus, Neville, Blaise, and Draco walked in.

I smiled. "Hey!"

I got a chorus of hellos in return. "So what's for lunch mate? I'm starving." Seamus informed. I chuckled softly. "We are just waiting for a couple more people then you can order whatever you want."

The portrait swung open revealing Luna and a very shy Theo.

Luna danced into the room and kissed me on the cheek. "Hello Harry, nice day for Threshal riding isn't it?" she asked in a sing song voice.

"Threshals?" Blaise intoned curiously.

I shook my head in a don't ask fashion, but Luna didn't notice.

"Oh yes. Harry and I rode them to the Department of Mysteries in fifth year. Had to save Snuffles, and get Harry's prophecy away from the masked men."

Draco, Theo and Blaise looked down, ashamed. Where Neville closed his eyes in memory. "That was awful." He murmured softly.

The air in the room had changed, and it was filled with soft anger and sadness.

Theo folded his arms over his chest. "So," he began, his eyes flashing. "what actually happened that night?"

Neville and I shared a look and Luna hummed a soft tune.

"It was fifth year, and Harry…Harry had a.." Neville broke off, not knowing how to continue.

My eyes hardened. "Voldemort sent me a fake vision of my godfather, Sirius Black, being tortured in the Department of Mysteries. So Neville, Luna, and others went to the Ministry to save him. However, in the process we found my Prophecy. The Inner Circle came, and we were ambushed. Lucius tried to persuade me to give it to him, trying to…to turn me Dark. We fought the Death Eaters…and I shattered the Prophecy…Sirius fell through the Veil…" I broke off and let Severus comfort me.

Theo had a thoughtful gaze on his face. "You seem to be leaving something out. You said Malfoy tried to persuade you. You didn't tell anyone he succeeded."

The comment made the Gryffindors break out in hysterics, and I found myself at a loss of words. "I…Yes, its true…He did change my mind. And after Sirius…Dumbledore's lies…I couldn't…"

Severus intervened. "I think this is not the time for this conversation. Harry, call your elf, let's eat, then Draco you can tell us what the old coot is up to regarding Harry and I."

I sighed in relief, and kissed Severus' neck.

"Dobby!"

The happy elf appeared with a pop. "Oh! Master Harry is calling Dobby, sir! What can Dobby do for Harry?"

I smiled at his antics and we all ordered our food. We ate silently, then Neville looked up, and screamed.

We all jumped up, wands drawn and looking around. I spotted Nybbas and laughed, pocketing my wand.

"**Nybbas**." I greeted him happily.

Severus snorted. "Of course the creature belongs to you. You caused quite a stir in the Hall with him."

I grinned and laughed.

"**Masster**." Nybbas greeted me in return.

"Yeah. He's my familiar. I needed to deliver a letter to Theo, and he said he would do it."

Theo stared at me in wonder. "You're a Parselmouth?"

I nodded. "Yup, the only good thing Voldemort ever gave me."

I turned to Nybbas. "**You hungry**?"

"**Yesss**" he hissed pleasantly.

"Dobby!"

the elf reappeared. "Will you get me.." I paused, listening. "a really big rat, preferably alive?"

the elf nodded, slightly confused but complied. Moments later, a huge rat was skittering across my floor. I cast a paralyzing charm on it and waited for Nybbas to inject his venom into the rat before releasing the charm. The rat squealed and squirmed, before going limp. Nybbas began the slow process of eating.

"stop staring and give him some privacy." I snapped at my ogling peers.

They snapped their heads up sharply.

"So," Draco drawled. "What's it's name?"

"His name is Nybbas, he's a Black Cobra, or, Naja Melanoleuca if you want his Latin name."

Blaise whistled. "Damn, of course Harry-bloody-Potter would find one of the most poisonous snakes in the world and befriend it."

Everyone laughed at that. Nybbas slithered into my bedroom and I watched him curl up under the bed.

"Uh, you don't mind him living here, do you Sev?"

Severus ran a hand over his face. "As long as he doesn't bite me, and I would love a sample of his venom, if you could get him to cooperate…"

"I'll talk to him." I promised.

"Good…Now, Draco, what do you have to tell us about Albus?"

-End Chapter-

ok, so I hope you liked this one, I want to keep interacting with the friends, giving them a role in Harry's life. Um, yeah, that's all I can think of,…REVIEW BITTE!

Cookies for my readers,

aKu-senSei.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- I'm sorry I know its been a long time, but things have been hell for me lately. My muse is kind of gone, and its hard to write without her…

I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 20

Oh, oh Merlin!

I thrust my hips up to meet Severus, needing him deeper. "Aaahh…Se..Sev…Fuck!" I rambled aimlessly as I tried to grab on to something. Anything, that I could use as leverage. My wandering hands landed on Severus' shoulders and I dung my nails into the soft flesh.

I whimpered and dug my heel into Severus' lower back, trying to pull him in harder. Severus grunted and his fast, controlled thrusts started to go array, and I knew he was close. I clenched my muscles around him, and he groaned loudly.

I grabbed at my weeping cock and started to pump in time with him, but Severus batted my hand away, taking on the job instead. I could feel the ball of fire spread, then explode.

I called out Severus' name as I came, long threads of semen coating Severus' hand and both of our stomachs. Severus gave a few more thrusts before he came with a grunt.

I thrust against him, helping him ride out his orgasm, and grinned when he collapsed to the right of me.

"Merlin, I will never tire of that." I murmured tiredly.

Severus chuckled and pulled me against his chest possessively. "I hope not." He whispered into my damp hair.

"Tomorrow is Hogsmeade…" I said, letting my voice trail off in embarrassment. I wanted to ask, but feared that he would think I was stupid.

Severus 'hmmed' and continued to pet my hair. When I didn't continue, he prompted, "And?"

I could feel my face flush, and pulled on my Gryffindor courage. "And, I was curious if you wanted to uh, um…" I took a deep breath. "Go on a date with me, you know, food, hold hands…a date." I finished lamely. Severus 'hmmed' again and I felt a tiny stab at my heart. Ok, a big stab. "oh, we don't have too, I was just…it was just an idea. I, if you don't want to, that's fine." I quickly reassured him. His silence made me want run away, lest he see how hurt I was.

Severus lifted my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. "I know what you are thinking. And I want you to stop. I would love to go out, but only if you are sure. If the Wizarding world sees, it will be in the papers by tomorrow morning. You know that right?"

I nodded. "I know. I know that the Daily Profit will have its fun."

He stared at me for a bit. "And you are fine with that? With the world knowing about me?"

I let his Magic flow around me, and finally understood his fear. Why he was hesitant. It wasn't because of me, it was because of him. He was scared I would be ashamed of him, not want people to know.

I smiled. "I want the world to know you are mine, and I am yours. I love you, and I don't care what anyone thinks about that, except Draco. I think he would hex my balls off if I hurt you…" I gave a mock shudder, and heard Severus chuckle.

"Fine, but don't expect it to blow over. After all, the big, old, Snarky Potions Master and former Death Eater has taken the Golden Boy, Defeater of the Dark Lord, the boy who wouldn't die. The girls will be devastated."

I scowled. "Don't call me that."

Severus' eyebrows crinkled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hint that I wanted you dead, it was-"

"No, Golden Boy. I hate that. Everyone thinks I'm some perfect saint, meant to save the world, but really I'm just a 17 year old boy, that was forced to shoulder far to much at too young an age. I'm far from Golden."

My tone was bitter, and a little harsh, and I immediately felt terrible for taking it out on Sev.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you-"

Severus silenced me with a kiss. "Hush." He finally said after he pulled away.

"you have every right to be angry. even with me. I didn't exactly make it easy on you. I know your not a saint. I don't think any saint could do with his tongue that you do with yours…" He let his voice trail off and I laughed, and let a smirk slide over my features as I leaned in. "Let me show you what I can do with my tongue."

And I did.

The next time I woke it was to Nybbas slithering over my feet. "Merlin!" I screeched in surprise, yanking my feet under me.

Severus sat up quickly, wand drawn and aimed. I put my hand over his, lowering it.

"Shit, sorry Sev. It was just Nybbas. He scared the shit out of me."

Sev grunted, and I turned my attention back to said snake.

"**Nybbas, I'm sorry, you startled me**." I informed him.

"**My apologies Master**." He hissed.

I grinned. "**All is forgiven. Severus and I will be gone most of the day, so please keep an eye out for meddling old fools.**" I asked him.

"**Of course Master. Nybbas will be watchful."**

"**Thanks**."

The snake nodded and slid off the bed and into the living room.

I turned back to Severus, and saw the curious and slightly lustful look on his face.

"Just telling him we'll be gone and to keep an eye on Dumbles." I told him. Severus nodded and stood. "Join me in the shower?"

I stood grinning, "Yes."

An hour and a half later, we were clean, dressed and headed for the Main entrance to depart for Hogsmeade.

There was a large group of students at the doors and to their distaste Dumbledore also stood among them.

"Do enjoy yourselves, ah Severus! going as well, excellent, you can chaperon."

There were a few grumbles, but most of everyone stayed quiet at the announcement. Snape had been much better this year. He wasn't as snarky, or cruel, and he actually taught better too. Some held this to the account that Voldemort was dead, but the smart ones knew it was Harry that had softened him.

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed Severus' hand and joined the throng of people exiting the hall.

"Oh, Harry my boy! A word?"

I grit my teeth hard and the few people around him gave him curious looks, then glanced at Dumbledore, before leaving.

I made my way to the professor, already agitated at the amount of emotions hitting me, but now I had to deal with this dick weed.

"Professor." I greeted coolly."

"Off to Hogsmeade are you? I'm afraid that's not a good idea, with your condition."

I narrowed my eyes at the old man. "My condition? The only condition I have is irritation, and frankly_ sir_, you are the cause, now if your done…"

Dumbledore just smiled, but his Magic fluctuated with anger.

"I must restrict your privledges, its not safe-"

I cut him off. "Not safe? I killed the Dark Lord, I'm an Earthen Elemental, being outside is where I work best, I saved you in sixth year, I am a very good dueler, and Have Severus Snape, a Hogwarts Professor, Dueling Master, and Mate, to protect me. My safety, is not an issue, if you will not allow me Hogsmeade fine, as an adult, I can simply apperate elsewhere. I think France sounds good."

Dumbledore was seething, and Severus was amused but ready to intervene if I needed.

"You are a student of my school, and you can not leave-"

Severus sneered. "I believe that once before Mr. Potter has pointed out to you, that, although he may attend this school he is not under your rules, and before you say anything, as his Mate, I am also included in that. Excuse us."

Severus grabbed my hand and promptly pulled me out the doors.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked me, once we reached apperation point. I grinned, and grabbed his hand. "Wait and see."

With a twist of my heel, we disappeared.

-end chapter-

I know its short, but I'm exhausted. I hope you liked it. Review for me please. I need your feedback, its what feeds the story.

Cookies for my readers,

aKu-senSei.


	21. Chapter 21

Authors Note- ok, so this one hopefully will get the story rolling again, I was unsure about where to take it, and now I have a devious plan. I like keeping my readers on their toes. I hope this was NOT what you expected, and I hope you like it.

Chapter 21

We arrived with a soft crack, and I had to latch on to Sev to stop myself from falling. It seemed that no matter how many times I apperated, I could never keep my damn balance. Severus looked around, then down at me. "Diagon Alley?" he asked with slight amusement.

I glared playfully at him. "Hey, don't judge. I Know of this amazing little restaurant near Knockturn Alley, that sells the best desserts."

Severus laughed quietly and raised his hands in surrender. "Lead the way."

I grinned, and snatched one of the raised hands and linked our fingers together, before leading him to the small shop. Whispers and stares followed us.

"Isnt that _Harry Potter_!"

"Going to Knockturn-"

"Is that Severus Snape with him?"

Their Magic was pelting me in sharp, curious, and fast jabs that had me feeling a little drained. I sped up, dragging a slightly irritated Potions Master.

I made a sharp turn and led him into a tiny, building hidden in the shadow of the entrance to Knockturn Alley.

A tiny bell sounded, and a slightly plump woman glanced up from her work. "Ah! Mister Potter, it's very good to see you again dear." She turned to Sev and smiled warmly. "Hello, I'm madam Dahlia, welcome to my little shop."

Severus inclined his head. "Severus Snape."

She smiled knowingly at us. "would you like a menu, or do you want you regular dear?" she asked, already bending down to grab a list of her desserts for Sev. "Regular would be perfect, and Sev…" I turned him. "What do you want?"

"Surprise me." he said with a small smirk. I could tell he like the small woman, and he was enjoying himself. "Can he have a piece of your layered Vanilla?" I asked after a moment of thought. Severus seemed that he would like the simple over the fancy and rich flavors. "Of course. Have a seat and I will be out with your orders in a moment."

I, again, took Severus' hand and led him to my favorite booth. It was hidden from the view of pedestrians, and that's the way Harry liked it.

We slid into the worn, but comfortable seats. "So…what had you so irritated earlier?" I asked conversationally.

Severus scowled. "The idiots who cant keep their noses out of other people's business."

Ah. So he had heard the whispers too. "Don't worry about it." I said trying to dispel the slightly hostel air that encircled our table. I was slightly worried that Severus had changed his mind at being seen with the 'chosen one' and the publicity that came with it.

I bit into my bottom lip, and rolled it between my teeth in a nervous habit.

Severus leaned forward and ran his finger over my lip, saving it from the abuse I was inflicting on it. "Stop it. I know what you are thinking you daft boy. I'm not going anywhere."

"I-"

"Here you are dears." Dahlia said, interrupting our intimate moment. I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Dahlia." I said with a smile, charming the socks off her.

She giggled. "Now Harry, behave. I am hardly the person you should be charming. You seem to have a very handsome man here, kind too. Now, tell an old woman what has been going on in your life. I want to know all about how you got this one." She said indicating at Severus, who blushed slightly.

I grinned. "Well, after a long, hard and trying time, I managed to get him, but it wasn't easy. He is very stubborn." I informed her as if the man in question wasn't sitting across from me. "This is that man you were telling me about a while back? The first time you entered my shop? The one with the perfect hands?"

Now it was my turn to blush, as Sev shot me a curious look. "Yes, yes he is."

"Ah." She said in understanding. "You are the famous Potions Master I've heard so much about." She gave Sev a stern look. "If you hurt my boy I'll rip you a new one. He's like a son to me." her tone was dark and dangerous, hinting at how strong she was.

Severus nodded. "I'm sure I will, but I will try my hardest not to."

That answer seemed to appease her more than any oaths of never doing me harm. She smiled brightly. "Good. I knew you were a good one. Now, tell me everything dear."

I laughed. "Well, he kinda saved my life…"

And I told her about everything.

It was a couple hours later that we were walking around Diagon Alley, full of sweets, and smiles on our faces. "So, wasn't that the best cake you have ever had?"

Severus 'hmmed' and my grin widened. I caught sight of a baby store nestled between two beg shops, and stopped dead.

"Harry? Harry love, whats wrong?" Severus asked, his Magic going kind of panicy as he saw the blank look on my face.

I was a little shaky as I got this bone deep feeling to enter the shop. I lifted a shaky limb. "There, I want to go in there." My voice was slightle hoarse and strained. There was something about the shop that had me compelled. Severus gave me an odd look, but grabbed my elbow gently, and pulled me toward the door. "Alright."

Inside were the cutest baby things I had ever seen, pinks, blues, yellows, greens…my eyes got wide as I looked around the shop.

"Can I help you sir?" a young store clerk asked me. I turned around and the girl quirked a brow. "Uh, no…" I stopped, then looked around. "Wait, yea. There is. Do you have any books?"

the girl turned. "Sure Mr. Potter, What kind of book are you looking for?" I could feel her curiosity, and excitement pulsing in her Magic.

"Uh, I don't really know." I said sheepishly. The girl laughed. "Well follow me, I'll lead you to them."

the book section was in the back corner of the store, and I could see Severus clearly, in his black robes surrounded by a swirl of pink. The image made my heart flutter. Severus would make a great father…

I glanced down at the titles, and instantly saw a book that almost made me faint. _'the Rare Phenomenon! Male Pregnancies by Michael Reed_'.

I reached for it, and the girls eyes widened. "Your pregnant? Oh that's wonderful. Of course you a very powerful wizard, but wow. That's so cool. I love babies. How far along are you?"

Her questions hit me like bullets. "Oh, um, I'm not, at least I don't think…"

Suddenly I was filled with doubt, and a desire to make sure I wasn't.

"Actually I'm not sure…"

Her eyes filled with understanding. "Oh, I get it. sorry, you must have felt overwhelmed. I just, I've dealt with a Veela couple, and they were fabulous, and I took a wild guess, by your appearance, that your not human…sorry I'm rambling. Do you want to take a test? To see if you are pregnant?"

I nodded mutely. This girl was very kind, but my mind was going a mile a minute. Male creatures could conceive. Oh Merlin…

"Right, well this way." I followed silently watching as she grabbed a box off the shelf. "Out of all the Male Creatures I've done business with, the regular female testing seems to work. Here," she handed me the box. "Just go into the bathroom, and well, pee on the end. It'll tell you if your positive or negative."

Bloody hell…I was taking a pregnancy test. A muggle pee stick…

I nodded again, not trusting my voice, and took the box and went into the indicated room.

I could hear footsteps, and felt the familiar pulse of Magic.

"Hello, sir, Can I help you?"

"No, I'm just looking, thank you." Severus' cold voice washed over me.

'Ok, Harry' I instructed myself. 'just relax. All you have to do is pee on it. the likelihood of it coming up positive is close to nil… I opened the box and pulled out the stick. "Bloody hell…"

a couple minutes later I came back out. "Um, how long does it take?"

The girl smiled. "about 10 minutes. if it turns Red, your positive, if it turns blue its negative."

I nodded, "Right."

I stood there nervously, watching Severus look around. I could tell he was curious, but I also knew he was giving me my privacy, knowing that I would tell him later. I drummed my fingers against my arm impatiently. I glanced down. No change. I drummed some more and watched Severus. I sneaked another peak. Still no change. I sighed. I cant believe I did this. Its going to turn out blue. There is no way I could be pregnant. I shook my head and looked back down at it.

"Holy Shit." I uttered under my breath. The little oval…it was red. I stared at it.

"So, hows It coming?" the girl asked, seeing the color she squealed, catching Severus' attention.

"Harry?" he asked. I didn't look up. I couldn't tare my eyes away from the little red dot.

"Harry, What's wrong?" Severus was standing by me now, and I could feel his hand on my shoulder. "What is that?"

I didn't answer. Couldn't. but the girl could.

"Oh! It's a pregnancy test!"

Severus' hand tightened. I could feel his Magic pulse wildly. "Pregnancy test?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter said he wanted to know. Its very common for Male Creatures."

Severus was quiet for a moment. Then, "And what," he paused, looking down at it too.

"And what does red mean?"

I could feel the grin spread across her features, but still didn't take my eyes away from the stick.

"Well it means that Mr. Potter is going to have a baby, that's what it means!" she said excitedly.

Severus' hand was painfully tight now.

"Right…"

-end Chapter-

Ok, I know its short, but I thought this was a good place to stop. Hope you liked it. this one was fun to write. Please review and share your thoughts-because I love to hear them!

Cookies for my readers,

aKu-senSei


	22. Chapter 22

AUTHORS NOTE!

Okay, I know its been forever since I updated, and I'm so sorry. But a lot of crap has been going on, and its been hard to focus.

I hope you really like it, its kinda mushy, but hey, that's okay sometimes…

Enjoy!

Chapter 22

"What can Dobby do for Master Harry?" The small perky house elf asked exuberantly. Harry didn't know what he wanted, at least not from Dobby. However, he knew he wanted Severus to just SAY something. Anything. The man had been completely silent since they had fount out about Harry being pregnant.

"Can you get Draco for me, please Dobby?"

Dobby bounced in excitement. "Of course! Anything for Master Harry!"

As soon as Dobby was gone, Harry turned to Severus, his arms wrapped around his body protectively. Harry just stared at the man staring at the wall. Severus' face was as blank as his eyes. He hadn't moved an inch the entire time, and Harry was almost positive, had the man not been in public when the news was stated, he would have fainted there at the shop.

The door opened and Draco stepped through cautiously. "Harry?"

He stopped dead when he saw the look on Harry's face. The look of confusion, irritation and fear. The way he wrapped his arms around himself defensively, staring at Severus.

Draco frowned. 'What in the name of Merlin...'

Draco saw the complete look of shock on Severus face and the fear. He had never seen his Godfather look so afraid.

"Harry? What-"Draco began worriedly, but Harry cut him off.

"One moment Dray." He grabbed a small bag, and then turned to Severus again.

"Sev? I'm going to stay with Draco tonight. I-I can't…I can't stay here, not with you so…please. Just…if you don't want it-"

The words seemed to snap Severus out of his daze because his head snapped up sharply, his eyes boring into Harry's. His little Mate thought he didn't want their child? How…Severus couldn't even think.

"If you don't want it…I- just. I'm staying with Draco. Tonight. Tomorrow we'll talk." Harry finished lamely. Wincing at how weak his words sounded. The creature inside him was clawing at his heart. He wanted his Mate-needed his Mate. But he would never give up his baby. Harry swallowed a sob at the pain in his chest and led Draco out of the room.

The two walked in silence for a moment before Draco couldn't keep his curiosity in check any longer.

"Harry what the fuck happened, and don't tell me nothing." Draco snapped, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling them both to a stop in the empty hall.

Harry knew he wouldn't get off with a simple answer and hung his head.

"I'm Pregnant Dray."

Draco froze. Pregnant…how…then it dawned on him why Severus had looked so…afraid. Snape had had a shitty upbringing and never thought he would ever have a family. Now he was presented with the opportunity and had no idea what to do, let alone think.

"You're...pregnant…" Draco began slowly. Letting it digest. "And…and you are just going to leave him alone…just going to leave my Godfather alone to wallow in his own fears…is that right?"

Harry didn't pick up his head. "He doesn't want it-he…he hasn't looked at me…" SMACK!

Harry's head shot up and tears welled in his eyes at the force of Draco's blow.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! Of course he wants his child! He is just scared! Petrified he is gonna fuck it all up! Merlin, Harry! And you just left him there! Get your ass back to that room and talk to him. Now!"

Draco was livid. He couldn't even imagine what Snape was going through.

Harry just stared at Draco in shock. How could he go back? Severus…his heart gave a lurch for the man. He just wanted his Mate's arms around him. Needed the comfort.

"How can I? He won't want me…"

Draco groaned in irritation. "Of course he wants you. I have never seen that man look so enthralled with anyone. Never seen him smile so fucking much. He_ loves_ you Harry! You have this amazing ability to read peoples emotions-and what- you all of a sudden forget to use them? Get over yourself! Severus LOVES you. you know that. And he damn sure will love that baby. Now, go before I hex your ass into oblivion."

Harry didn't answer. Draco was right. He hadn't thought. He had been too absorbed in his own fears to think of Severus' fear.

"You're right. Thank you."

Draco smiled and pulled the small burnet into a very unMalfoy-ish hug.

Once he pulled away, Harry gave a small smile and all but ran back to his rooms. He was just turning the corner when he ran into a very firm, very warm chest, and would have fallen on his arse if strong familiar arms hadn't wrapped around him, catching his falling form.

Severus had just stared at the portrait after Harry had left. He couldn't even comprehend…The pain he felt in his heart at his love leaving was fierce. Severus couldn't let Harry go. He needed the small burnet in his life. Needed the child growing within Harry. His own child…the thought made Severus grin, he could see a little girl/boy with deep black messy hair, and Harry's eyes…he didn't want the child to look like himself. He wanted a little Harry…

Realizing this he strode quickly from the room, and all but ran toward the Slytherin Dormitories. As he was rounding the corner he collided with a very small, familiar body. Instinctively Severus reached out and caught his small Mate.

Harry looked up, and into the piercing black eyes of his Mate.

"Severus…" Harry whispered softly, taking in the raging emotions flowing from his Mate. Happiness, sadness, fear, love…

Harry didn't get a chance to say more, as Severus' lips crashed to his in a passion that left Harry feeling breathless and dizzy. He could do nothing but melt into the strong man and kiss back with the same fervor.

Severus held Harry in a tight grip as he devoured his mouth. His arms circled around his small waist, and he pulled the lithe body flush against his own. Ripping his mouth away to attack Harry's throat, said boy groaned and leaned his head to the side to give Severus better access.

Lifting the small body, Harry wrapped his legs around Sev's waist and let him walk the two of them back to their rooms.

Harry's hands were working the buttons on Severus' shirt and was pulling it roughly from his body as soon as they entered the living area.

"Mmmhh! Sev-Sev'rus, ah!" Harry bucked his hips into Severus' hard groin and hissed as said male bit down hard on his neck.

Severus laid Harry on the bed and pulled the shirt over his head, throwing it behind him carelessly. Leaning in to nip the soft golden skin at Harry's chest.

Harry gave a long sultry moan, and bucked his hips up in need.

Severus gave a low groan and rolled his hips into the young body beneath him.

"Sev'rus…please! Ah!" Harry couldn't take it. He needed to feel his Mate inside him. Severus seemed to understand this and quickly made work of their trousers. Harry nearly screamed when he felt Severus' mouth over his leaking erection. Severus sucked the tip into his mouth and moaned at the taste of his Harry, the vibrations making said boy whimper and buck into his Mate's hot cavern.

Severus whispered a preparation spell and slithered back up to kiss Harry passionately. Ravaging him, and then without proper manual preparations, with one thrust Severus was sheathed inside Harry's tight hole.

Harry bit his lips to hold in his cries of pain and pleasure as Severus waited for him to adjust. It only took a moment before Harry was wiggling beneath his Mate.

"Sev…Move!" He demanded, staring into deep onyx eyes.

Severus was more than happy to oblige and was soon pounding Harry into the bed.

Loud moans and grunts could be heard in the living room, but neither cared.

Harry could feel his climax building with rapid speed with in him, and grabbed his forgotten cock, stroking it fiercely, only to have his hand batted away, and replaced by Severus' large scarred hand. He stroked the burnet slowly, a complete contrast to the fast, hard thrusts of their love making. The feeling was wonderful Harry found himself screaming out, as long strands of semen coated their abdomens and Severus' hand.

Severus bit his lip when he felt Harry clamp down around him, and it was just the thing to finally push him over the ledge. Severus sank his teeth into Harry's neck and he came, filling his little Mate with his essence.

Severus collapsed, and Harry turned and snuggled into his side, fingers splayed across Severus' pale chest.

"I-" he began, only to be cut off by his Mate.

"I want it." Severus told the small form curled at his side.

Emerald eyes stared into onyx, and Harry could feel it. Could feel the love radiating off of his Mate. Could feel the truth behind the statement, and he could hear it in Severus' voice. Harry felt a huge bubble of joy burst within him. Things were good. He had his Mate, and now he was going to have a family. Together.

"I love you." he informed the silent man with a grin. "So much."

Harry couldn't stop himself from pressing a loving and sweet kiss to his love's lips.

Severus smiled and hugged the burnet close to his body, soon falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat, and the thoughts of his child swimming through him.

"Hello Harry." Luna's airy voice greeted him.

"Hi Luna. How are you?" Harry asked his blonde friend with slight amusement as she kneeled in front of Nybbas, who had decided to grace the world with his presence.

"Very good Harry. Very good." she whispered then continued to stare at Nybbas.

Blaise smiled warmly at her and Harry could feel the bouts of affection coming off of him.

'That's cute…' he thought to himself, sharing a look with Severus. and snuggling into his side.

Draco just smirked and glanced around with mock disinterest.

The portrait swung open and Dean, Seamus, and Neville tumbled in.

"Sorry 'arry. The freaking Cat McGonagall wouldn't let us go. Recon she's got a stick shoved up her- Ouch! That Hurt!" Seamus grumbled at Dean who had elbowed him in the side.

"Hello Harry, _Professor_." He emphasized and the look of dawning came to Seamus and he flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He mumbled causing Harry to laugh, and Severus just smirked a little in amusement.

"Hi Nev. How are things?" Harry asked the shy Gryffindor.

"Alright." He said tiredly.

Harry frowned. All his friends seemed tired. They had bags under their eyes and seemed to slouch into each other.

"What's going on?" Harry asked sharply. Needed to know what was effecting his friends like this.

Neville shrugged, and Dean looked at his feet.

"Seamus?" Harry warned.

"It's nothing 'Arry. Just, Hermione has really cracked down on us with our homework now, and Ron snores like a fucking freight train. We're just worn out mate. s'all."

"Why don't you cast a silencing charm?" Blaise asked them curiously.

"Because when Vo-Voldemort was alive, Hermione placed wards around everything. We can't." Dean informed the Slytherins.

Severus frowned.

"She is not allowed to do that." He mused aloud.

Draco nodded. "Not to mention spells that ward any magic aren't just laying around. She must have gotten it from the restricted section."

Harry wrung his hands.

"It's my fault. We often snuck in there under my cloak…" He confessed.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, you were always doing things against the rules. They seem to not apply to you."

Harry gave him a rueful smile at the man's double meaning. It had been a week since they had found about him being pregnant, and they were finally telling their friends.

"Hey Harry, where is Brendan? He is usually always with you." Dean asked.

"He misbehaved in class and landed himself in detention." Harry said with disapproval.

"blimey Harry you sound like my mum. That tone. She always uses it on me when I do something wrong." Seamus stated causing Draco to chuckle.

"If only you knew Finnagin..if only…" he sighed.

Harry glared.

"Knew what?" the Gryffindor asked curiously.

"That's kind of why I asked you all to-"

The portrait swung open, interrupting him revealing a very irritated Brendan Warrick.

"I'm sorry Harry. The idiotic woman…gah!" he complained as he flung himself at Harry, who in turn chuckled and snuggled the small first year to him.

"What were you going to tell us?" Blaise asked once everyone was settled.

"well…its kind of hard to explain. Um…Sev?"

The onyx eyed man raised a brow. "They are your friends. Not mine."

"Fine. Um. Well I guess I'll just say it. I'm ah…pregnant."

There was a moment of silence then,

"What! How is that even possible?" Blaise asked in shock.

"Well, when I got my inheritance, my creature changed me to adapt to my Mate, and since Sev is male, and er-"

"Dominate?" Draco supplied helpfully.

"Yes, um, dominate, my body changed so I could have children because neither of us is female so…well at least that's the theory. All we know is that I'm pregnant, not necessarily how it is possible."

"Blimey…" Seamus muttered.

Neville looked shocked, but then he smiled. "I'm happy for you Harry. Now you can have the family you always wanted."

Harry smiled in relief, and grabbed Severus' hand intertwining their fingers.

Blaise looked skeptical but shrugged. "I think it's really amazing."

Draco nodded. "You already know my thoughts Harry. I'm happy for you both."

Luna just stared at Nybbas. "your child will be very powerful." She predicted.

"You're gonna be a father?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah." Harry answered him.

Brendan sat thoughtful a moment. "good." he finally said.

Harry smiled at all of his friends in wonder. They accepted him, and the child within him. He could feel it, and that made him so happy he nearly cried.

Severus squeezed his hand and Harry gave him a watery smile.

Things were perfect.

-end chapter-

okay, so I realize that this chapter is in 3d person. Something I've done by accident, but kinda like…i hope you like it, its very mushy, and such.

Review? For me? *blinks pleadingly.* its for a good cause!

Cookies for my readers,

aKu-senSei


	23. Chapter 23

Authors Note: Okay, wow, its been a while since ive updated, and I feel terrible for getting writers block. But your suggestions helped a lot, and I hope I got most of the things people asked for in this chapter. Well…

Enjoy.

Chapter 23

Things were going perfect. It had been three months since Harry had found out he was pregnant, and he was just starting to show. Harry stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, staring at his stomach. A small bump was nestled between his hips and Harry was still in awe of it. In the next couple of months, it would be too large to hide from the world. Sighing, Harry slipped his shirt on and buttoned it before putting on his tie. It was his first day back to classes, and Harry was slightly nervous.

"Everything will be fine, Harry. You are ahead in all your classes." Severus said, leaning against the doorframe.

"I know, I just…what if I mess up, and do something stupid and the baby gets hurt, what if-"

Severus could feel Harry's distress and pulled him into a hug, cutting off his words. "You are going to be fine. The baby is going to be fine. Now come, its time for breakfast."

Harry didn't argue, and let Sev pull him out of their courtiers and to the Great Hall.

When they entered the chatter died down a little, but Harry held his head high, and walked over to the Gryffindor Table, sitting in the cleared spot Dean and Seamus left for him.

"Hey guys." Harry greeted.

"Morning Harry, you ready to be back in classes?" Dean asked conversationally. Harry nodded and before he could speak, Hermione cut him off. "Yes, he is probably way behind. He hasn't been studying, or anything."

Ron glanced at Hermione, and seeing her upset made him glare even more fiercely at Harry. Who was he to make his girlfriend upset? Sleeping with a Slytherin…Snape of all people! Harry was probably under a spell…

"Actually, Hermione Harry is ahead in his work. He is even helping me and Neville in Potions." Seamus countered, trying-for once, not to make a scene. Harry didn't deserve what she was dishing out on him.

She snorted, "And we all know why he is so good at Potions now. Whoring himself to a professor to get better marks. Who next, Harry? Are you going to try and seduce McGonagall?"

Harry blanched in disgust and stood sharply from the table.

"You know what, I don't need this. Not from you, or anyone else. And I'm tired of explaining myself to people who don't care. Sorry Seamus, Dean, Nev, I'll see you guys later."

Harry stood, and stalked over to the Slytherin Table, tapped Draco on the shoulder. He turned and glanced at Harry in surprise.

"Can I sit with you?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded and scooted over, putting Harry in between Blaise and Draco, with Theo sitting across from him.

"Thanks."

Draco nodded, worried for his friend. "What happened Harry?" Draco had never seen Harry so…tired. He seemed to drag.

Harry sighed, "Nothing. Just Hermione running her mouth again, I just couldn't listen to her calling me a whore again, and saying I'm only with Sev for my grade."

Theo frowned and glared at the offending table, Blaise putting an arm around Harry, and Draco took a deep breath. Granger needed to learn to keep her trap shut.

Harry didn't need to look at him to know Severus had watched the entire ordeal, and was fuming. Severus' magic was not happy, but he sent soothing waves to Harry, trying to relax him.

Harry's first class of the day was Transfiguration, and he made his way to the second floor with Seamus, and Neville. Dean had been asked to stay behind and was speaking with Sev about what Hermione had said.

Sitting down, Professor McGonagall smiled slightly at Harry. She was very sympathetic to him, and loved him dearly. She was livid at the thought of people treating him poorly due to his Creature and Mate. Severus had been good to Harry, that much she could see. His grades had improved, his eyes shone with happiness whenever Severus entered a room, and she could tell that he was with true friends now.

She watched with sharp eyes as the rest of her Gryffindors sat down. They were the ones that had been the least supportive. They were cruel to Harry, and called him a traitor.

Seamus, glared at the other lions as they glared at Harry. He had become possessive of Harry, and saw him as his little brother. He hated how Granger and Weasley had turned on him. Hated how everyone else took their example.

Hermione glared at Neville, who sat next to Harry, talking to him in hushed tones.

She-

"Today we are going to be working on animal transfiguration, or animagus, if you will."

The class perked up at that. "Now, being an animagus is very tricky. You have to know who you are to know your animal. I want all of you to read the chapter over animagi, and write a 2 foot essay over it, and then tomorrow we will begin to find your animal. The class groaned but got to work, and Harry, already having read that chapter, set out to write the essay. It was easy. By the end of the hour he was finished, and turned the paper in.

"Professor, may I go?"

McGonagall, could see how tired Harry was, and nodded. Harry thanked her and all but bolted for the door, waving at Seamus, Neville and Dean before dashing to the dungeons. He was itching to be under ground again, but more than that he was itching to see Severus.

Harry didn't bother knocking, as he entered the Potions classroom and sighed. Severus looked up sharply, and the first years, smiled when they saw it was Harry.

"Hey guys, Sev."

The class greeted him, and Harry passed by Brendan, and peered into his cauldron. "Sleeping Draught?"

Brendan nodded as he sliced the bat wings. Harry nodded in approval. "It looks good."

"Thanks Harry."

Harry nodded and walked to Severus, kissing him briefly.

"Why aren't you in class?" He asked worriedly, hands fluttering to Harry's stomach covertly.

"I finished my essay early, and asked to leave. I needed to be…well here."

Severus nodded. "You look exhausted."

Harry nodded, and laid his head on Severus' chest, closing his eyes.

Severus pushed a vial into his hands, Drink this and lay down."

Severus transfigured a chair into a couch, and Harry lay down, putting the empty vial on the floor, and promptly fell asleep.

"How is he?" Draco asked worried, glancing at the sleeping Elemental. Severus sighed and glanced at the eight people he had grown to rather enjoy.

"He is fine, just tired. With the baby, its harder for Harry to be to far from the Earth, but Albus has deemed him safe for classes, so he must attend."

Blaise frowned. "Even with Earthen Laws?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, until Harry announces his pregnancy the Laws cant help him right now."

"Luna smiled. "Your son is going to be very powerful."

They all stared at her, mystified. Severus choked a little. And Draco could tell he was imagining a little boy running around.

Blaise was the first to recover and smiled at her with warmth, and she turned to him, a smile on her pale face. "I would love to go on a date with you." She said in her whimsical, knowing voice. Blaise froze, and then smiled, "Hogsmeade?"

Luna smiled and entwined their fingers, and nodded. Draco just shook his head and smiled at the pair. Blaise had been pinning over Luna for a while now. It was about bloody time.

Theo rolled his eyes and Neville grinned. The two were standing next to each other, and both missed the calculating looks that their peers sent them.

Severus was ignoring the bunch in favor of sitting next to Harry, who was still very much asleep. He placed his hand on the small baby bump, and smiled.

Brendan walked over to the pair, and smiled down at Harry. "Professor?" he asked quietly.

Severus brought his head back up, and looked at his favorite first year. "yes?"

Brendan blushed, and stared at his shoes nervously, finding them very fascinating. "How…um, I was wondering…how is the baby supposed to be born?"

Severus frowned, and glanced at Harry. He wasn't sure how the birthing process worked exactly.

The others having heard the question also turned to hear the answer to the question that had been plaguing their minds. Severus glanced at them, and then down to Harry's sleeping form.

"I'm not sure exactly. Harry hasn't mentioned it, and I haven't asked."

Brendan frowned. "Oh, okay."

"Has he been to see a healer?" Draco asked curiously. The others were paying rapt attention, and Severus now felt an inkling of what Harry must have gone through-does go through being the 'Chosen One'.

"No, Harry refused to go until he was far enough along for the baby to be some-what safe. We have argued a lot over this, but he wont see a Healer until he…knows."

"Knows? Knows what?" Seamus asked in bewilderment.

Severus took a deep breath. "I don't know. He wont tell me."

The group looked at Harry worried, and curious.

Theo cast a tempus and Brendan gave a very manly shriek. "Crap! I'm gonna be late to Charms." He bent down and gave Harry a hug before dashing out of the room. The others all had Advanced Potions next, so they weren't worried.

Luna walked over to Severus and laid a pale hand on his shoulder. "Harry is smart. He knows what he's doing."

For some reason Luna's words reassured him more than anything else.

Neville and Theo shared a look at her soft assurance. Luna had become a young sister to them both.

"Blaise waited to long, if Luna has to spell it out for him like that." Theo said in his calm, confident voice that Neville had come to really like.

Neville snorted in amusement. "Yeah, but Luna has always been that way. She just knows stuff. Blaise is lucky, but he has his work cut out for him."

Theo nodded and put his hands in his pockets, wondering if he should take Luna's approach. Just tell him that they had a date. Glancing sideways at the handsome Gryffindor, Theo knew that wasn't such a good plan. Neville would probably freak.

Neville could feel Theo staring at him and fought a blush. He had gotten a crush on the quiet Slytherin when he first had lunch with them for the first time. He had just boldly asked about the day at the ministry. It had been such a Gryffindor thing to do, it had intrigued Neville.

The door opened and students started trickling in, afraid of Snape's rage if they were late. Hermione was one of the first people to walk in, and she bit her lip to quell the words of disgust that threatened to tumble out.

Severus didn't see her face, instead focusing on Harry, shaking his shoulder.

"Harry, Harry wake up." Harry shifted, but stayed asleep, and Severus fought a smile of endearment. Not thinking about the idiots behind him, Severus leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead. "Harry, its time to wake up"

Harry shifted and groaned. "Sev…" Harry's eyes fluttered open, and Severus was almost blown away by their beauty.

"Harry, love, its time for class." There was a gagging sound, but Severus ignored it, Draco however did not.

Draco turned and glared fiercely at the bushy haired girl.

"Why don't you stop gawking like a common idiot, and try and focus on your school work, as your grade I hear could improve."

Draco knew just what buttons to push, and academics was one of them.

Hermione huffed and was about to say something when Harry stood, and stretched, a bit of his shirt riding up, the baby bump becoming visible.

"Why don't you shut it Hermione, we all know Draco and I have the highest Potions grades in the class. And considering I proved my skill against you in detention, you should stop blabbing nonsense about me whoring myself for grades. Who knows maybe you should try it, you seem to be lacking in the intellectual field nowadays." Harry deadpanned. Draco snorted in laughter, and Blaise openly laughed, Theo just smirked in amusement, while the Gryffindors looked ready to defend Harry should things get violent.

Hermione didn't say anything, her eyes firmly glued to Harry's stomach. Her mind quickly coming to a conclusion, then smirked, not saying anything.

Severus drew order, and class continued. Harry was partnered with Draco, Luna with Blaise, Seamus with Dean, and Theo with Neville, all quite happy with arrangements.

A week had past since Hermione had figured it out, after a lot of research, Hermione was very certain that Harry was pregnant. She went to the one person she knew would spread the word quickly, and viciously. Rita Skeeter.

She gave the interview, gave the memory so they had an actual picture to put in the paper, and gave her word Harry wouldn't say anything about her animagus.

So it was Wednesday morning, and Harry was seated at the Slytherin Table, in between Blaise and Draco, Theo and Neville sat across him, Luna next to Blaise, and Seamus and Dean next to Neville.

The tell tale screech of an owls, alerted the hall to the arrival of the mail. A large Eagle owl presented itself in front of Draco, laying down a letter and the daily prophet.

Seamus unrolled his copy of the Daily Prophet, just as many loud exclamations of surprise and outrage were heard.

Seamus cursed loudly. "Harry…look."

There was a picture of Harry stretching in Potions, his shirt riding up, exposing his baby bump.

**BOY-WHO-LIVED PREGNANT?**

The title glared at the group and Harry sat blinking at the image slowly. Then stood, as a blind rage filled him. He ignored the calls of his friends and walked confidently to the Gryffindor Table. As he walked small designs began to decorate his skin as the Magic within him began to whip around in fury.

Severus stared in wonderment as his Mate took on his true form. He felt paralyzed by his beauty.

Harry had deep woven designs glowing from his skin, his eyes shinning bright. The hall grew silent at his form and watched as he stopped just in front of Hermione Granger.

Harry's Magic was whipping around the table knocking things over, and the Gryffindor's screamed, diving away from him.

"You, Hermione Granger." He started calmly. "have severely pissed. Me. off."

Severus stood and ran to his Mate. "Harry, calm down, it's alright."

Harry couldn't think, all he wanted to do was punish the girl who just put his baby at risk.

"Harry!" Severus put his arms around Harry, and wrapped his magic around him, soothing him and the baby.

Harry closed his eyes and lashed out one last time, making Hermione fall to the ground in a heap of limbs, unconscious.

"Okay, Severus, take me home."

And he did.

*End Chapter*

Wow, that was longer than I thought it would be…but I hope you all like it, and Please review? You know you wanna, just a little click….its easy…

Cookies for my readers,

aKu-senSei.


	24. Chapter 24

AUTHORS NOTE: okay, so I know it has been ages since ive written on this story, but I've been super busy and was so stuck on it, I was going insane. I was reminded that I apparently Need to update by a certain someone today and finally scribbled this out.

Hope its good, and you all enjoy it. again, sorry for the wait, life has been crazy.

Enjoy!

Chapter 24

After Harry left the great hall, things were in chaos. Dumbledore called for order, but no one heeded him. There was simply too much excitement going on. Students who had felt the young Elementals magic were shivering in a cold only they could feel, Hermione Granger being whisked away to the infirmary by Ron.

Theo stared at the spot Harry and Severus had just occupied and then glanced at Neville, who was staring at the Gryffindor table in what seemed like a trance. Things were seriously messed up for Harry and Severus. The world knew of his Legacy and now, his baby.

"What he in the bloody hell was that? Did you see how his magic…" Seamus' voice faded to nothing as the others looked at him somewhat helplessly.

"I think that was Harry in his Elemental form, if I recall the runes that covered his body symbolize the tribe he is from, and the color being his element…but his Magic…I've never seen such…" Draco too trailed off in awe at what they had all witnessed. Harry's magic had become visible around him like whips, lashing out randomly as his anger fluctuated. A dance of blacks and greens…a truly spectacular and entrancing sight that had taken all of their breaths away.

"Power?" Blaise supplied, and Draco nodded. Not even the Dark Lord had shown such skill. It was enticing, the magic, addictive upon sight.

Luna hummed pleasantly, knowing a chain of events had just been set in place. Harry would now live under the protection of the Earthen Laws, as would his mate. No longer required to serve under the Wizarding Laws that restricted so much, free to do whatever they wanted to keep their baby safe.

"Luna?" Blaise murmured softly, inquiring to her thoughts.

"Its time." She informed him before prancing off, leaving the odd group of snakes and lions in a deep state of confusion.

"Time for _what_?" Seamus asked bemused, looking at Blaise for the answer.

The boy simply shrugged. "I haven't the slightest clue."

Albus was furious, beyond livid in fact. He wanted to curse the supid witch that lay helpless in the infirmary. She had, in her anger told the world that Harry Potter, Boy-who-lived, was pregnant. And to top it off, Poppy could not revive her, as the magic that had hit her was ancient earthen magic, only revivable by that of the elemental.

How was he going to fix this? He could hardly do anything now that the boy was under Earthen Laws… bloody heathens….

Albus sighed and rubbed his eyes trying to think of the finer points to the laws, needing a loop hole.

The Elemental, didn't have to obey normal Wizarding laws, so could not be tried with dark magic, or cursing a fellow student. His mate could not be tried for forced intercourse…He did not have to appear at any classes, or in any form obey Albus' orders… No… The only way to make Harry comply was to get rid of the baby. That in and of itself may kill him, the despair would take over.

'But I must be cautious…or I could be tried in an Elemental court…' Albus warned himself. Perhaps the granger girl and Weasley boy will help…yes…I can turn the student body against Potter, turn them away from him in fear…

Albus mused.

Maybe things were not helpless after all.

Severus sighed, and held his love tightly in his arms. Harry was still glowing, but his magic was no longer crackling angrily, it was humming about the pair in soft waves, a soothing protection.

"Harry, are you alright?" He asked against the silky locks of hair.

The young elemental hummed and pressed more of his weight into Severus' chest.

"I'm fine Severus." he murmured softly.

Severus didn't believe that for a second, but didn't comment, instead leading his mate into the bedroom to lay down, curling his Harry into his body.

"Mmm…" Harry groaned in pleasure at the warmth that surrounded him like a loving caress.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry grunted, his eyes closed.

Severus didn't say anything more, instead kissing his mate softly on the forehead.

Harry smiled into the warm, solid chest. "I think it's time we started thinking of names Sev." Harry suggested sleepily, and Sev hummed, his own exhaustion pulling him under into unconsciousness.

**Dream**

"Father?"

Severus hummed, not looking up from his book as his son questioned him.

"I was thinking-"

"Careful son, that can be a dangerous pastime. I remember when your dad tried that as a youth. It always ended in disaster..." Severus interrupted cheekily.

"Yes, and I remember the stories dad tells me of when you were still teaching."

Severus groaned and finally looked up into defiant black eyes, the unruly black hair framing his strong defined jaw, his skin as pale as his own, a very familiar grin gracing his features.

"Fine. What is it you want?" Severus huffed out at the insufferable brat he called a son.

"Severus…Severus!"

Severus' eyes opened slowly to find Harry grinning at him, his expression amused.

"If you don't get you lazy arse up you are going to be late for class."

Casting a quick Tempus, Severus cursed and slid out of the warm bed, spelling his body clean, and slipping into a clean set of robes.

"Insufferable Gryffindor…" he murmured as he left the bedroom, trying to shake the dream he had just experienced.

**End Chapter**

Well that was that. Tell me what you think and I swear I'll try to update soon. I hope I answered some questions and fulfilled some requests, no flames though please, that would just be rude.

Review please! You know you wanna. =)

Cookies for the readers,

aKu-senSei.


	25. Chapter 25

AUTHORS NOTE- okay, don't be to harsh, I know its short, but I'll try to make the next one longer I promise!

Enjoy!

Chapter 25

A week had passed since the event in the Great Hall, but the students were still abuzz. Howlers, and congratulation letters were still pouring in from the public, and Harry was at his wits end.

"Severus!" Harry snapped out, entering the Potions classroom in a flourish that looked suspiciously similar to the way Severus himself walked. The class, first years, all froze in their work, waiting for what was to come.

"Harry-"

"No, you will be silent and listen to me." Harry commanded his lover, watching with a piercing glare as said man closed his mouth and stood with his arms crossed, waiting.

Severus knew Harry was ready to pull his hair out, and was resigned to being yelled at in front of his students. This particular class had lost most of their fear of him, and had witnessed many of Harry's rants and random behaviors.

"Severus, that damnable old coot, refuses to stop the mail from the public, and he even had the audacity to schedule an interview with that bloody Skeeter hag! In addition to that, you are sitting in your dungeons, without a bloody care in the world, acting like a bloody dungeon bat, leaving me to be victim to the idiotic student body!" Harry yelled in frustration.

Severus sighed. Yes, he had been avoiding…well…everyone, preferring to stay in the dungeons, brewing potions.

"Harry-" He began, only to be interrupted once again by a gentle knock on the door.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus let out a heavy breath.

"Enter." He called darkly.

The door creaked open, cautious, as if sensing the pervading atmosphere, letting in Blaise, who bit back a chuckle when he finished assessing the situation.

"Hullo Harry." He greeted the Elemental, who huffed, his anger deflating in that single breath.

"Hiya Blaise." Harry returned calmly, before walking to Brendon's bench to sit with his favorite Slytherin.

Blaise cocked a brow. "What's got your knickers in a bunch?" Blaise asked, completely ignoring his head of house in favor of speaking to Harry.

Harry chuckled humorlessly. "Oh, just venting at Sev. You know, about the mail, the lack of sex this week, him hiding like a bat in a cave, the morning sickness that seems to hit at all times of the day, and oh, Dumbles scheduling an interview with the stupid Skeeter hag."

The last part of Harry's explanation on his mood, made Blaise pause. Was the old windbag that stupid? What would he accomplish by that? There were simply too many questions, and not enough answers, and this was not a discussion to have in front of the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years.

"Hn. Perhaps we can get Draco to organize a lunch for us, I'm sure Nybbas can get word to the Greenhouse so that your Gryffindors can be there too?" The last part was put into a question, and Harry nodded, understanding that Blaise wanted to speak privately with the gang.

"Of course." He answered, and turned to his little snake when he felt his sleeve being pulled on.

"What is it pet?" he asked Brendon, a fond smile gracing his features.

"Can I come?" Brendon asked, his eyes big, and pleading. He really wanted to be included in the discussion, especially since it involved Harry and the baby.

Harry, paused, thinking before smiling at the boy.

"Sure, I don't mind, Pet."

Brendon grinned and refocused on finishing his potion. Slicing the salamander tails with gentle strokes.

Severus, finally entering the conversation, turned to Blaise.

"Was there something you needed Mr. Zabini?" His voice was dry, and monotone.

Blaise's eyes widened. "Oh, yes, the baboons' arse would like to see you in his office." Severus groaned, he really wasn't in the mood for Albus' antics today.

"Very well, thank you Blaise."

Severus' voice was solemn, as if he has accepted his fate to always be under the old man's will, and Blaise smirked.

"Sir, he never actually said when he wanted to see you, so I would assume is was not an urgent matter." Blaise's voice was filled with mirth and Severus' eyes widened slightly, only noticed by the two teens because they knew him so well, when he caught the implication.

A smirk spread across Severus' face, a smirk that most feared, and a mischievous glint filled his eyes.

"Yes, thank you again Blaise, for informing me of Albus' wishes."

The two teens glanced at each other, amused.

Blaise couldn't help noticing that he had seen this look often, but it usually decorated the face of one Harry Potter. Oh, if Severus knew…He would deny it, as it was a look that spelled trouble, and Severus was a Slytherin, which, in Blaise's mind, only made matters worse.

"Your welcome, Professor." He intoned before continuing, more to Harry, "I have to get going, but I'll see you both for lunch." He informed the pair, giving a friendly nod to the young Slytherin that he had grown very fond of before leaving the potions lab.

Neville was humming, a small smile on his face as he worked. It was time to replant the Calendula, and he did so with loving care. He loved working in the Green House, it always worked to calm him, and it was the one thing he truly excelled at.

Dean glanced around the room, bored out of his mind. He really didn't like Herbology, but had taken it to be with Seamus and Neville. Well, he and Seamus both had taken the class, to be with Neville, and because they knew Neville would practically do their work for them.

Dean was just about to sigh for the fifth time in the last five minutes when he caught sight of Nybbas, Harry's snake.

Shoving Seamus in the ribs be nodded in the direction of the Moonseed vines, "Oi, Shay, reckon that's Nybbas? Think Harry sent him?"

Seamus studied the black snake with yellow strips and nodded. "yeah that's em' all right. An' I bet 'Arry did send him." Seamus muttered, slipping around the work table to crouch at a safe distance from the Moonseed vine.

"Hey, got a message for us?" He whispered to the snake. The snake in turn hissed and raised his hood, and slithered closer, looking like he was ready to strike, but the piece of parchment sticking to his back made Seamus stay in place. Slowly, as to not startle the creature, Seamus brought his hand up to take the letter. Once it touched his fingers, the letter fell free, and Nybbas slithered away quickly, not bothering to stick around.

Shivering slightly, Seamus picked up the letter and signaled for Dean to get Neville so they could read it, as it was labeled 'Gryffindorks'.

Rolling his eyes, he unfolded the heavy parchment, and knew instantly that it was from Draco.

_ I shall be brief, for Nybbas is waiting, and I would rather not keep him unnecessarily. We are meeting in Harry and Severus' chambers for lunch to discuss the recent happenings and a new development. Do not be late. _

_Draco Malfoy._

_P.S. Neville, if you could bring something to help with Harry's morning sickness, I'm sure he would appreciate it at its utmost. _

Seamus chuckled slightly at the look on his friends' faces.

"He really knows how to write a heartfelt letter doesn't he? I mean, don't you just feel all warm and fuzzy inside now?" Seamus joked.

Dean nodded, and Neville laughed a little as he walked off to clean up his area. He sighed, as he set the freshly potted plants on the rack to be watered. He then went to his personal cabinet within the Green House that madam Sprout let him use, and pulled out some preserved ginger root, and the fixings for red raspberry tea. Both things that helped ease morning sickness.

Neville walked up to madam Sprout, and cleared his throat, as not to startle her.

"Ah, what is it dear?" She greeted cheerily.

Neville smiled softly at her, "I was just wondering Ma'am, if Seamus, Dean and I could go meet Harry as we are finished with the transplanting."

Madam Sprout smiled benignly at her favorite student. "Of course dear."

Neville thanked her before returning to his friends, taking a deep breath. "Ready?"

The pair nodded, and the trio quickly left the Green House, and walked swiftly to the dungeons, as not to be late to lunch, or face the wrath of Draco Malfoy.

-End Chapter-

Okay, so that's the end of Ch. 25, I hope you liked it, ill have more soon I promise, but first I need help, or I would have continued with more…

1st- should Theo and Neville be together?

2nd- Should Seamus and Draco be together?

And 3d- I still need name ideas for the baby! So all who review, give a name or two that you would like the baby to have.

So REVIEW AND ANSWER MY QUESTIONS and I will give you cookies.

Bye for now,

aKu-senSei.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note. +

Holy Hell, I'm so unbelievably sorry that this update took so god damn long. I've been so busy, and I had major writers block. The words just wouldn't come. But my lovely mistress Jez (best friend) pushed me through it like a beast. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait, and the next update will NOT take this long I swear. You can all beat me to death if it does.

For all of those who reviewed and have stayed patient thank you! you don't even realize how amazing that is for me. okay, enjoy this chapter, the next will be up soon! (Pinky swear)

Chapter 26

Previously on Mate:

_Neville walked up to madam Sprout, and cleared his throat, as not to startle her. _

"_Ah, what is it dear?" She greeted cheerily. _

_Neville smiled softly at her, "I was just wondering Ma'am, if Seamus, Dean and I could go meet Harry as we are finished with the transplanting." _

_Madam Sprout smiled benignly at her favorite student. "Of course dear."_

_Neville thanked her before returning to his friends, taking a deep breath. "Ready?"_

_The pair nodded, and the trio quickly left the Green House, and walked swiftly to the dungeons, as not to be late to lunch, or face the wrath of Draco Malfoy._

* * *

><p>Seamus stopped in front of Harry's door and was about to say the password when it swung open and Draco Malfoy stood arms crossed, with a glare gracing his features.<p>

"Your late." He stated, and lashed his arm out, grabbing Seamus' hand and yanked him forward, pulling him into the room like a sack of potatoes.

Seamus let out a squeal of surprise and red dusted his cheeks, in his embarrassment at the girlish sound he had made.

"Oi, we aren't that late!" He exclaimed, and Draco just rolled his eyes and pushed him down on the couch roughly.

"Don't move." He ordered, finally letting go, trying to ignore how adorable Seamus looked with a pout on his face.

Seamus huffed and crossed his arms, frustrated with the whole situation.

Dean watched from afar, sitting in the corner by the grandfather clock with a frown on his face. He had seen the way Seamus had unconsciously wrapped his finger around Draco's hand when he had held it, and knew that his Irish friend liked the Slytherin ice prince, though he was probably still oblivious to the fact. Shaking his head slightly, Dean waited for their group to appear in silence. He didn't have to wait long as the rest of their odd, make-shift group made their appearances, seating themselves at odd ends in the main room.

Draco sighed and walked into Harry and Severus' bedroom without a concern. Both men were there, Sev with his back against the head rest, with a sleeping Harry curled between his legs, leaning on his chest for support. Draco knew that Harry was exhausted, and he loathed waking the Elemental. However, Severus saved him the trouble by dipping his head to whisper into the black hair, and Draco didn't even bother to fight the smile that erupted over his face when he saw Harry snuggle deeper into Severus' chest, mumbling about inconsiderate mates, and lack of sleep.

"I'll tell them you'll be out shortly."

Draco's words were soft and firm, and Severus nodded, but his attention was solely on his grumbling Mate.

Draco re-emerged from their bed chamber to have everyone staring at him expectantly.

"They will be out soon, Harry doesn't want to wake up…" He explained and the group began to chuckle. Draco looked around, Dean was in the corner by the clock, Blaise sat a soft leather chair with Luna on the armrest, Neville sat on the floor with Theo, the love seat, which was reserved for the two Dungeon-Bats was occupied by Brendon, leaving Seamus on the couch alone. Smirking, Draco made his way over and sat next to the boy, raising a brow when the said boy blushed and looked away.

The door to the bed chamber opened and Severus came out, holding the elbow of a stumbling Harry, whose eyes were barely open. Severus led him to the love seat and set his exhausted Mate down by the small Slytherin, who immediately began to rise, but sat back down when Severus shook his head, and went back into the bed chamber, only to re emerge with his pillow. He set it on Harry's lap, and everyone watched in amusement as the Elemental subconsciously wrapped his arms around it, and hugged it to his chest, before he frowned and shifted in his seat, seemingly searching for something. Everyone watched with fascination as green irises suddenly popped open, the silver rings dilating at the sudden burst of light before he looked around.

"Oh. Hullo." He mumbled sleepily, snuggling back down with the black pillow. Neville smiled at him, before standing and going to the kitchenette to brew Harry a cup of tea that would, if taken daily, curb the morning sickness.

"Here Harry." He said, handing said boy the steaming mug. "If you drink one cup of this a day it will help with your morning sickness, and eventually it will go away entirely. I'll show you and Sn- Severus how to make it later."

Severus came closer, intrigued by the thought of learning something new. "What is it?" He questioned lightly.

Neville smiled. "Just an old cure that they used before there were Apothecaries and Healers available to the general public."

Severus nodded, waiting for him to continue, when Harry hummed, and placed a hand over his stomach.

Everyone seemed to move at the same time, and Severus quickly forgot all about the prospect of a new potion in fear that something that had happened.

"Harry?"

Harry continued to hum, a small smile growing over his face.

"Sev…" He murmured and said man knelt down, moving the pillow away to see Harry's stomach.

"What is it Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry finally looked up at his Mate, his eyes shinning brightly, the silver seeming to swallow the green.

"I don't feel nauseous."

Everyone paused for a moment before breaking out in relieved laughter. Severus scowled. "Yes, well, lets get some food into you then." He then called Dobby, whom, overly excited, brought way too much food for the group.

* * *

><p>Theo tapped his finger on the side of his leg while he waited for Neville to get there. Their lunch the day before had been eventful, the knowledge that the old goat had scheduled a meeting with the Skeeter hag and Harry had been a little more than shocking. The meeting would be in Hogsmead, and they would all be there to support and keep an eye out for the hormonal Elemental.<p>

"Sorry I'm late, I had to get the directions to the morning sickness potion to Severus, and explain it to him before he'd let me leave.

Theo nodded in understanding, Severus was a hard, difficult man to get on with, but he was loyal, and a fierce ally to have.

"Are you ready?" Theo asked after a moment, leading them to the entrance hall.

"Uh, yeah, where are we going again?" Neville asked, but Theo stayed silent, and put his hand to the small of Neville's back, directing him where to go.

Neville blushed, the feeling of Theo's warm hand on his back was doing odd things to his thought process, and he wasn't sure if he ever wanted that warmth to leave him. He was growing attached to the quiet Slytherin, and he wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or a terrible thing.

They walked a couple paces, and Neville realized that Theo was taking him to the lake, or more importantly, the old oak that sat at the water's edge, a common spot for lovers, and private moments.

"Uh, Theo?" he questioned after a moment.

"Yes?" Theo answered, looking down at the blushing Gryffindor. Theo felt his heart constrict when said boy pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, chewing it in his nervousness. Theo hated to expose what he knew was a slowly budding romance between them so soon, but he also knew it was imperative to help Harry, and this was one way to do it.

"What is it Neville?" Theo asked gently, letting his hair fall into his eyes a bit.

Neville nawed at his lip, thinking. Should he just do it? Should he just kiss him…ask him out? Neville knew that his relationship with Theo might just help Harry, but he hated using Theo like that. Should he just say something about it?

Theo sighed and brought his hand up to smooth the wrinkles in Neville's forehead, trying not to think about how adorable it was.

"Careful, think too much and that just might be permanent." He teased softly.

Neville smiled, deciding to just throw everything to the wind. "So why are we here?" he finally blurted out in true Gryffindor fashion.

Theo almost winced at the sudden question. 'No tact' Theo thought with fondness.

"Well, to talk I guess."

Neville hummed before plopping down by the tree, leaning against the old oak.

"Okay," he finally said, after getting comfortable, "So talk."

Theo sat gingerly by Neville's hip, and debated on what to reveal.

"Well, we are going to Hogsmeade together tomorrow for Harry's interview and-"

"You want us to take some of the limelight off of Harry." Neville finished for him,giving the Slytherin a look but no accusation in his voice.

"I'm not as dumb as I look you know." Neville added softly, looking off at the Black lake, watching it ripple.

Theo blushed. "I know your not, I just didn't want you to think-"

"That you were using me?" Neville supplied again, not taking his eyes off the glistening water.

Theo chuckled, "Merlin, how do you do that?"

Neville sat up. "Easy."

Theo looked up and got caught in his startling eyes.

"When people assume you're stupid," Neville continued, "you get a lot of time to yourself to just listen and think. If people think I'm dumb, they don't watch what they say, and they don't realize they are being watched."

Theo couldn't tear his eyes away. He couldn't deny that it was a brilliant strategy. It made you always underestimated. But Theo also knew deception took its toll, and he could see the exhaustion in Neville's eyes. It was burning there like a molten fire. It was a smoldering heat that seemed to encompass him to the point where Theo wasn't sure of he had control of his limbs. Before he knew what he was doing Theeo rolled up onto his knees and was leaning into kiss those sinful lips.

Neville caught his breath when Theo's lips brushed against his. He had never been kissed before and Theo's scent washed over him, smooth and musky. 'Oh sweet Merlin' he thought to himself before pulling away.

Theo's eyes were dilated and he didn't sit back down.

Neville smiled at the tingle he felt in his lips. "Sit." He murmured and put his hand on Theo's chest, pushing him backward.

Theo fell back with a thump, putting them back were they had been before the kiss, but the air around them had shifted, it was less tense.

"So," Neville began after a moment. "Let's play a game."

Theo raised a brow and Neville blushed.

"Not that kind of game! Get your brain out of the gutter, I mean a muggle game." Neville scolded his Slytherin fondly.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure there isn't a way to revive Ms. Granger?" Albus asked the medi-witch. Madame Pomphrey huffed. She had done every test, used every potion, and every spell she knew, but it was all for not. Nothing worked.<p>

"Yes, Albus I'm quite sure, now if you'll excuse me I have work to do.." Poppy let her voice trail off and waited for the headmaster to get the hint.

"Of course, please keep me posted of her condition." Albus ordered offhandedly trying to think of what to do.

"Obviously headmaster." Poppy replied and raised a brow when he hesitated before watching him turn and walk out the door.

Albus walked slowly and brooded over the situation. He had to end this, what ever Harry believed he was doing, it had to end. Albus didn't know exactly what he was going to do, but whatever it was, it had to be quick..

* * *

><p>Harry sipped his tea and hummed while watching Severus teach the first years, eyeing the clock every five minutes. He had an appointment with Severus' healer in two hours to determine the gender of his baby. He smiled and placed his free hand on his swollen belly. 'Merlin its already been four months…' Harry thought bemused to himself. Even though his meeting with Rita was the next day, Harry couldn't find it within himself to care. So what if the world knew he was pregnant? He loved Severus, and he loved his baby.<p>

Harry was startled out of his thoughts when a hand was placed over his own. He looked up, his eyes dilating to silver when he caught sight of the loving expression on his Mates features.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked and Harry looked at the clock and was shocked to see that he had been sitting there, lost in thought for two hours.

"Of Course" Harry murmured and stood, lacing his fingers with Severus, while they made there way up to the front of the school so they could apperate.

"Severus, good to see you again, this must be Harry, welcome."

Harry smiled shyly at the middle-aged man that had welcomed him.

"Hullo." Harry greeted before letting Severus lead him to a sofa where the healer had directed.

"So, this will all be quite simple. I'll cast a couple spells to determine how far along you are, if the baby is healthy and its gender. It won't take very long, but don't be startled by the spells."

Harry bit his lip but nodded his consent, and let the healer touch his stomach. He pressed here and there, and then cast a series of spells, which had Harry fighting down his elemental. He knew he failed when the healer smiled in awe.

"Amazing." He murmured and jotted something down on a memo pad and cast more spells. Muttering and writing. Muttering and writing.

When he finally looked up, Harry was agitated and the designs on his temple where visible.

"The tests indicate you are four and a half months along, and your quite healthy. Do you wish to know the sex of the child?"

Harry looked to Severus before nodding to the healer.

"We do."

"Excellent. You are carrying a baby boy Harry, congratulations."

Harry smiled and hummed happily when he felt Severus kiss his temple and knew that his Mate was pleased.

"Thank you Julian. You will come to Hogwarts for the next check up yes?" Severus asked.

Healer Julian nodded, "Yes. Creature pregnancies are more delicate than others, especially male pregnancies, so by the next check up, Harry will be too weak to apperate"

Harry nodded and pulled Severus with him. He was elated and wanted his Mate all on his own. He turned, hand on the door.

"Thank you." he said in quiet happiness before wrapping his arms around Severus' neck ready for the familiar feelings of Apparation.

Harry looked up confused at the lack of, well, apparation, and saw that Severus' attention was elsewhere, over his head. Harry turned and caught sight of a mass of curly blonde curls and groaned.

Severus sneered. "Rita, how…insightful of you."

The blonde smiled and her quick quill began scribbling away.

Harry growled and pulled away from Severus, already feeling the veins of Magic crackling around them.

"Harry-" Severus began, but fell silent as Harry turned his bright, silver eyes on him before turning to Skeeter.

"The fuck do you think you are doing here, bug?" Harry thundered in a quiet voice that promised pain.

Rita shuddered, feeling the angry magic whipping her skin.

"I…I simple came to escort you to the interview a little early…I'm only here to get the facts straight I swear Mr. Potter." She stuttered nervously, unable to meet Harry's penetrating gaze.

"Then we will meet you there at the scheduled time." Severus intoned dryly. Noting that the woman's quick quill had gone still.

Rita sighed. "I came because there will be several reporters in Hogsmeade all wanting a shot at you both, and I can quite honestly say that the things they write may not be what you wish them to be." She explained.

Harry kept his eyes level, pulling away from Severus even more to assess her.

"And you will? Write what we say?" His tone was skeptical and Rita forced her eyes up to meet the molten silver that had nearly canceled out all of the green he was famous for.

"yes."

Her answer was simple, and Harry nodded.

"Then lets go sit somewhere."

Severus grabbed Harry's hand and led him to a small garden area and helped him settle on a grey stone bench before transfiguring another one for Rita.

"Thank you," She acknowledged before sitting and tapped her quick quill with her wand.

"Only what he says dear." She murmured to it before turning back to the couple in front of her.

"So, Mr. Potter, Everyone knows that you are pregnant, but no one knows what you're plans are for after the baby is born."

Harry looked up at Severus before worrying his lip.

"I was thinking about becoming a Healer. I'm…I'm tired of fighting."

Rita nodded. "And what of Severus? There is speculation that he is the baby's father…"

Harry's head snapped back to Rita.

"Of course he is the father." Harry's tone warned Rita to watch it, and she gave a small smile before turning her gaze on Severus.

"And do you plan to Bond with Mr. Potter after the baby is born?"

"Severus nodded, "yes."

Harry smiled and looked back down at his lap.

"Harry, if I may ask, how did this relationship come to pass?"

Harry's smile widened.

"I…It just did. One day he was my secret crush, and the next he's my Mate. I love him." Rita nodded.

"Severus, what was it like, suddenly finding yourself Mated to Harry Potter?"

Severus smirked. "It was slightly overwhelming, I'm too old –"

Harry elbowed him in the ribs, cutting him off.

"You are most definitely NOT to old Severus Tobias Snape." Harry scolded his Mate.

Rita smiled at the pair as they began to bicker in soft tones. They really were the oddest couple she had ever seen, but they fit so well together one couldn't help but see the love the two shared for one another.

"Harry, Ms. Skeeter is waiting." He murmured to his little Gryffindor.

Harry blushed, "Sorry, continue."

Rita chuckled. "One last thing, what is the gender of your baby?"

Harry beamed. "A healthy baby boy."

* * *

><p>When Severus and Harry got back to Hogwarts they were bombarded by their friends.<p>

"Merlin's sweaty balls where have the two of you been!" Seamus exclaimed as the pair entered their rooms.

"We have all been worried sick! First you don't come back from your Doctors appointment-"Draco began.

"And then you don't show up for the interview at the Three broomsticks!" Seamus finished for him, blushing when he caught the look Draco shot him.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Severus to their bedroom.

"Look, its been a long day, Healers poking at me, Skeeter's interview, and every time I want to shag my Mate, I'm blocked by someone. So if you guys want to hang out and wait, that's your purgative, but I'm horny, and am taking Sev to bed. If not, lets meet up tomorrow and I'll tell you how the appointment went."

With that Harry continued into his bedchamber pulling a smirking Severus with him.

Seamus stared at the door before clearing his throat.

"So uh, I'm not hanging around, I'll see you lot later." He mumbled before making his way to the door.

Draco nodded and followed him, "I'm coming with. My Godfather, and Harry getting it on is not something I care to hear."

There were nods of agreement before everyone filed out leaving the two lovers alone, Seamus and Draco leading the pack.

The group walked in silence before they all paused.

"Its almost curfew, we need to get back to our common rooms, Blaise, escort Luna back to her house, Theo-"

"I'll take Neville and Dean back to the tower." He finished.

"Wait, Seamus, Nev and I can walk back ourselves." Dean commented.

Draco sighed. "I promised Seamus I would help him with his assignments, so I will be walking him back later. Brendan, come on."

Draco grabbed Seamus' hand and began leading him and Brendan toward the Slytherin common rooms, smiling internally when Seamus wrapped his fingers around his again.

End!

Okay, so that was that chapter, the next will be up soon! Ive already started on it. if there are any concerns, thoughts, questions, ideas please don't hesitate to voice them, though flames are frowned upon. Please review!

Cookies for my readers, (The really warm ones that just came out of the oven)

-Jei Xi


End file.
